


绅士房客

by tincat227



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Novelist Charles, Single dad erik, dadneto, summer house
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Charles决定在远离城市的郊区暂住一段时间，于是他遇见了Erik，他的房东先生，还有Erik可爱的女儿Anya。





	1. Chapter 1

舌头顶着上颚，Charles的眼睛紧紧盯着前面的马路。已经快要四点了，但他还是看不见目的地，这让他开始有些焦躁了。  
这是一条安静的马路，左边长着一片又高又直的杉树，右边则是广阔的绿野。  
Charles将车停在路边，拿出手机，再一次确认自己此行要到达的目的地。然后，一张照片出现在手机屏幕上，那是一栋十分漂亮的屋子。自从Emma让Charles看见这张照片，他就幻想着自己在里面舒适惬意的悠闲生活，没有城市里的烦忧，是一个可以静下心来，安心写作的地方。够幸运的话，若能文思如泉涌，Charles也希望能写出可以让自己满意又得意的作品。  
Charles疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，而后动手让Ipod播放出一首曲调较为轻快的歌。重新振作起来的Charles，双手摆在方向盘上，驾驶着他的福特车继续前行。  
不久前，Charles停留在附近的小镇时，曾向便利店里以为脸上长着痤疮的年轻店员询问过，这个方向应该是没错的。况且路上Charles也确实见过小旅馆和度假的别墅。这一带是因度假而小有名气的郊区。  
幸运的是，十分钟后，Charles终于看见了那间屋子，这才让他松了口气。  
他将车停放在树篱旁边，又对着后视镜稍微整理一下仪表。下车后，他伸展着有些僵硬的四肢，有些疲惫地发出一声沉闷的叹息。  
屋子比在照片里看见的还要棒，它被金黄色的阳光所照耀着，散发出一种美好的气息。  
一切看起来都相当不错嘛。Charles在心里暗想道，迈着有些麻的双腿一拐一拐地走向屋子的大门处。阳光火辣辣地照射在他苍白的皮肤上，炙烤着他，尽管从车里出来的时间不算太长，但是Charles已经感到不舒服了。  
摁下门铃后，Charles耐心地等待着屋子主人出来应门。  
一分半钟后，Charles仍然看不见屋子的主人来开门，他开始怀疑屋子里面其实是没人的，有可能是屋子主人外出了。这样想着的Charles，再次摁了一下门铃。  
也许是门铃坏了？正当Charles举起右手想要敲门时，大门打开了。  
站在Charles面前的是一个高瘦的男人，身穿简单的白T恤和绿色迷彩短裤，年纪大约和Charles差不多。高高的颧骨，薄薄的嘴唇，灰蓝的眼睛，总之，是一个长相十分俊朗的人。  
“你好？请问有事吗？”那人开口问道，声音低沉悦耳。  
“噢，你好。我是Charles Xavier。请问你是Lehnsherr先生吗？”  
“我是。”对方看Charles的眼神变得稍微柔和了些，显然是记得Charles今天会来到他家的事。  
“我是Emma Frost介绍来到这里的，想必你有从Emma那里听过我的事？”  
“是的，我知道。Xavier先生，不久前我还以为你今天可能来不了……如果你不嫌麻烦，请问我能看一下你的证件吗？”  
“可以，当然可以，你等等。”说完，Charles就伸手从牛仔裤后面的口袋掏出钱包，再从里面拿出驾照递给对方。检视完毕后，驾照很快就被还到Charles的手里。  
“请进来，Xavier先生，我知道现在外面热度惊人，今天真的很热。你想喝点什么？”Lehnsherr说得，将门打得更开，手做了一个邀请的手势。应主人的邀请，Charles终于进到屋里，两人站在地方不大的玄关。  
“噢，这再好不过了。我能喝点啤酒吗？”Charles回答说，一边用拇指抹去鼻翼渗出的汗珠。  
“这里没有啤酒，因为我家里有小孩，我以为Emma有对你说过……”这回答让Charles顿住了，于是他赶紧说：“抱歉，Emma有对我说过你有一个女儿，只是一时之间，我忘记了。那这里有冰镇柠檬水吗？或者汽水？”  
“有柠檬水，也有百事可乐。你想要哪种？”  
“柠檬水。劳烦你了。”  
“那请走这边。Xavier先生。”  
“请叫我Charles。”  
“Charles....对了，叫我Erik吧。”Lehnsherr对他笑了一下，这是对方第一次向Charles露出笑容，但正如Charles所想的，这张表情严肃的脸笑起来，感觉好多了。  
Lehnsherr领着他走进屋里，Charles眼前的背影双肩宽阔，体型瘦削，即使有宽松的衣服罩住，Charles还是看得出衣服底下长着结实匀称的肌肉，还有出奇地细的腰身。  
在来到之前，Charles对Erik Lehnsherr这个人知道的不太多，知道的也是从Emma那里听来的。但想不到Erik作为一名单亲爸爸，在这种乡下地方抚养女儿，身材却保持得意外地好。相比之下，不怎么喜欢锻炼身体的Charles有点肚腩实在不出奇，没有长出啤酒肚已经是非常神奇的事了，而且体力也不如年轻时那般，自从几年前的一次体检让Charles才知道亚健康的可怕......想到这里，Charles在心里对自己摇了摇头，没再想下去。  
在Erik的带领下，Charles来到了客厅，正当Erik想开口说请Charles坐下沙发时，看见沙发的一角散落着几本儿童故事书，茶几上摆着几张画纸还有几支蜡笔，最上面的那张画纸，Charles看见上面红红绿绿一片。  
“请等等。先让我收拾收拾。”Erik对Charles说，弯腰非常有效率地将画纸故事书蜡笔收在一起堆在茶几的一角。“失礼了，请坐吧。不用客气。你先休息一下。我去厨房倒点柠檬水给你。”  
“谢谢。”  
利用Erik去厨房的时间，Charles好好地欣赏了一下这间屋子的客厅。首先，Charles看清了白纸上画的是一颗花树，以四岁的年纪来说，他觉得Erik的女儿相当有绘画天分。其他的则是......简约主义的装潢风格，混合着温馨的田园风(这间本来就是田园小屋)，室内的摆设有着很不错品位。原先Charles还以为会有一堆玩具七零八落地分布在屋里的每一个地方，但事实不是这样，屋子里收拾得意外地整洁，至少就现在看来。不过，还是能看到小孩的生活痕迹。包括那一沓画纸、几支蜡笔、几本故事书。除此之外，Charles还发现落地窗外摆着一双童用雨靴；庭院里摆着一辆小小的附有辅助轮的深红色儿童脚踏车；墙壁、窗框、甚至是台灯的底座等小地方都有贴着小熊或是小兔、青蛙的贴纸；还有墙边的一个矮桌上似乎放着一个粉红色的发夹？  
忽然，Charles的眼角扫到了一个黑影，转头一看，Charles就见到了一个小孩靠在墙边盯着他看，可是Charles还没看清对方的长相，小孩很快就跑开不见了。  
Erik的女儿，Charles心里默默念道。他希望能在未来的日子里和她好好相处。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik将放着杯子和装着柠檬水的大水瓶的托盘放在茶几上，倒了一杯给Charles，也倒了一杯给自己。  
“请喝。”  
“谢谢了。”  
冰凉酸甜的柠檬水顺着喉咙滑入他的体内，Charles一口气就解决了大半杯，吁了口气后，Charles也将剩余的喝完了。手背擦了擦嘴角，Charles才将杯子放在茶几上，抬头一望，发觉坐在对面的Erik大约只喝了一口。  
“要我为你再倒点吗？”Erik意有所指地看了一眼茶几上的柠檬水。  
“我想不必了。”Charles回答说。  
“Emma说你是个作家？”Erik问。  
“是的，我有在写作，只是名气不大。”  
“我想我读过你写的书，Charles，是几年前的事了，《The Word》？是获奖的一本书？”  
“那...不是我的作品。”  
“噢。”Erik尴尬地回应道，颧骨处浮现出淡淡的红晕，有好几秒他们都陷入尴尬的困境。  
“事实上，”Charles清了清喉咙继续说，“我写过的一本书确实有获过奖，是我的第一部作品，也是比较畅销的一本书，叫做《Golden Fever》。”  
“《Golden Fever》......”Erik跟着重复道，接着点了点头。  
“对了，Erik，关于租房的事......”  
“哦，这个你不必担心，既然你是Emma介绍来的，再说我本来也不是想借此来赚钱的，所以房租我会每月收你一百块，但是水电费、伙食费另计。”说完，Erik就看见对方颇为惊讶地看着自己。  
“一百？！真的吗？虽然我没从写作赚到很多钱，但钱的方面对我来说不是问题.......”  
Erik摆了摆手，说：“本来，我想的是五十块钱一个月......”  
一把软软的童音在Erik的身后响起，“爸爸。”  
Charles看见一个小孩拿着一罐汽水走进了客厅，淡茶色的头发，蓝眼睛，圆圆的脸，红扑扑的脸蛋，身穿印有小黄鸭的T恤和棉质淡蓝色短裤。这一定是Erik的女儿。Charles想。  
“我想喝这个。爸爸。帮我开好吗？”  
“好吧。过来这里。Anya。”Erik对他女儿说。Anya走到她爸爸的身前，将可乐放进Erik手里。  
“对了。Anya。这是Charles。他就是今天住进来的房客。Charles。我的女儿。Anya。”  
“你好。Anya。很高兴认识你。”面带笑容，Charles温柔地对着眼前的小女孩说。  
“你好。Charles先生。我是Anya。”Anya小声说，带有孩童常见的羞涩。  
说话间，Erik已经打开了可乐罐，对他女儿说：“Anya，你想把可乐倒进你的杯子里吗？或者是你的吸管杯？”  
“不用了，爸比，我直接喝就好了。”  
“Anya我说过了，如果直接喝的话，一不小心，你可能会割伤你的嘴唇。”  
“可是...我快五岁了！”Charles能看见Anya明显地扁起她的小嘴，这让他压抑不住嘴边的笑意。  
“你的生日在三个月后。那这样吧...我让你直接喝，不过你小心点，知道吗？”  
“我知道了。我会很小心很小心的。”然后，Erik看着他的女儿小心翼翼地喝下第一口，接着是第二口。  
看到女儿喝得很顺利的Erik这才放心地转头对Charles说：“对不起。Charles。让你见笑了。”  
“这没什么。”  
“不如我先带你参观一下这屋子里的环境。然后我就要开始准备晚餐。不过我这里平时只有我们两父女，所以我们一般吃得很简单，都是很家常的菜。今天预备煮意面和沙拉。如果你不嫌弃的话，甜点是自制杂果啫喱。”Erik说道。  
“没关系，我对吃这方面不挑剔。”Charles回答说。  
“那么......”Erik对着他女儿柔声说道：“Anya你就在这里喝可乐，我要带Charles先生参观一下这里，然后我就会开始煮晚餐了。”  
“嗯。”  
“Charles，请跟我来。”  
“好的。”

***********

虽然，第一眼看到Erik会让人觉得他严肃而且不近人情，甚至让Charles觉得Erik是位严父。但当Charles看着Erik柔声对Anya说话时，他就明白到Erik也有温柔的一面，至少是对他女儿。  
“真是不好意思，Charles，我女儿她.......平时不会这样粗鲁无礼，平时她很乖的。”Erik已经领着Charles在一楼转了一圈，现在Charles跟着他走出了后门，来到了后院。  
“小孩子，没关系的，Erik，我觉得Anya她很乖巧呢，那不算粗鲁无礼，我遇见过真的很顽皮的小孩子。”Charles说。  
听到Charles这样说，Erik的嘴角悄然弯起：“你不介意，我就放心了，对了，你看，这就是玻璃花房。”  
玻璃花房是一个相当亮眼的存在，花房内布满绿色的藤蔓，透过藤蔓间的缝隙，Charles可以依稀看见颜色鲜艳的花朵。  
“我可以进去看看吗？”Charles的这个问题似乎稍微吓了对方一跳。  
“可以是可以，不过.......”Erik的声音里透出一丝为难的感觉，这让Charles觉得自己似乎说错了话。  
“不过什么？”Charles连忙问道。  
“那里放着我的一些...「私人物品」。”  
“哦，我保证，我一定不会乱动你的东西。”  
神奇地，Charles发现Erik的脸颊稍稍变红了点，Erik则说：“你能谅解我很感激，如果你不介意的话，等我收拾好后，你再进去看看？”  
“我当然不介意，我下次才进去欣赏吧。”  
“好了，那么接下来，我们才上二楼，还有你的房间。”  
“嗯。请你带路。”

**********

Charles在他的新房间整理着他的行李。他带来的东西不多，所以，他没花多长时间就基本弄好了。  
房间的采光相当不错，Charles走到窗前，驻足，欣赏窗外的景色。眼睛盯着窗外，Charles心里就开始在想一些事情。他开始想，也许他能在这里开始‘新生活’......城市里是体验不到这里的悠闲逸乐。  
再说，Erik看上去似乎是一个可以交得过的朋友，Anya是个可爱天真的小女孩。就算写不出什么，能够住在这里也不坏。  
叩叩的敲门声让Charles的注意力瞬间转向房门，房门是开着的，Erik就站在门外。  
“晚餐好了，Charles，一起下楼吧。”  
“哦，好的。”

***********

晚餐的主菜是奶油蘑菇意面，餐桌中央还摆着一大碗蔬菜沙拉：有紫甘蓝，小黄瓜，火腿粒，玉米粒。  
看着Anya大口大口地吃着意面，Charles还没吃下第一口就已经知道晚餐一定相当美味。  
事实是好吃地停不下来，Charles想着或许是饥饿感增加了食物的美味程度。不过，就算不是肚子空空地吃下，Charles也觉得以Erik的厨艺开一家小饭馆绝对没问题。  
总之，Charles这一餐吃得非常开心。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik本以为自己要应付的是一个性格古怪的租客，想不到打开门见到的却是一位体面而英俊，举止温文雅而的作家先生，更贴切地应该说是一位绅士。这令Erik稍微放松了戒心。尽管见面前，Emma已经向Erik再三保证Charles是个绝对正派的好人,但Erik还是难免对这个未曾见面的陌生人心生戒备。Erik觉得自己应该对此感到满意甚至是庆幸。因为Charles不是那种神经质的作家。他没有留着油腻的半长头发，也没有邋遢的络腮胡，或是蜡黄的脸色，可怕的黑眼圈，不修边幅，还穿着极旧的夹克。Charles与Erik的想象相反：干净清爽的头发，脸色红润，稍有胡茬，衣着整齐，虽然脸上带着因舟车劳顿的疲惫，但仍然彬彬有礼地说着话，蓝眼睛里透出沉着与自信，不像是穷困潦倒，江郎才尽的穷作家，这与Erik从Emma的话里得到的印象完全不同。更重要的一点是Charles似乎是个对小孩十分友善的人。总的来说，Erik还是觉得Emma说的没错，Charles是个能相信的人，也是个容易相处的人，不是个爱添麻烦的租客，并且也是一个变种人。但始终…防人之心不可无。

晚餐后，Charles表示他想上楼回房间休息，让Erik不要打搅他。Erik理解他的要求，并告诉对方如果孩子有喧闹的时候，请不要介意。Charles摇头表示他不介意，反正一时三刻，他也睡不着。  
“二楼的洗漱间的镜柜里我有准备一条全新的毛巾，牙刷，牙膏……”Erik说。  
“你…太客气了，你其实不必为我准备这些，我自己本身就有准备这些洗漱用品了，包括小支装的洗发露和沐浴乳。”Charles回答。  
“你仍然也可以用啊。”  
“你真是个好房东，Erik。”Charles真诚地说道，脸上笑意盈盈。  
这时，Erik好奇Charles的能力到底是什么。Emma没有告诉他，她说这方面的事情最好还是应该由本人当面说比较合适，然后她也补充说她对Charles也是这么说的。  
最终，Erik看着Charles关上了房门，他没有问那个问题。

*******

住在这种乡郊野外，Erik父女俩习惯早睡早起已经很久了，所以Erik不惊奇在早餐时间没有见到Charles，再说，Charles也一早告诉过他不会太早起床。  
Erik和Anya吃过早餐以后，他将一份早餐装进保鲜盒里，包括乳酪吐司、牛油果酱、水煮蛋。并拿出一张便笺写上留言：  
Charles

我留了早餐给你，可用微波炉加热。冰箱里有牛奶。如果有事情找我，我在花房里。

Erik

写完后，Erik将便笺压在保鲜盒下，然后就牵起Anya的小手走向后门。

*********

花房里种有一大丛薰衣草，Anya喜欢待在花房里，她喜欢这紫色的植物，喜欢坐在Erik为她搭建起来的秋千上摇摆着，喜欢围着薰衣草转圈，喜欢让手指轻轻扫过紫色的花枝。现在她正看着她爸爸将那些金属小雕塑放进纸皮箱里。她问过为什么要将那些东西收起来。她爸爸回答因为这是「私人物品」还有「个人私隐」。然后Anya觉得她爸爸说得有道理。她决定今天迟一点就去收拾一些东西，好好藏起来，那些她不想让Charles先生看见、触碰的物品。  
看见Erik用胶带封好纸皮箱后，Anya认为她爸爸已经收拾好了，掏出一本硬皮书，翻开到写有薰衣草的那一章，走到Erik的身旁，并举起那本大书。  
“想我读这个？”Erik温柔地询问道。  
“嗯。”  
图鉴里的字词对Anya来说实在过于生涩，Erik曾用简浅的语句尽量解释给Anya，但她仍想Erik为她读这个“原始版本”。  
Erik抱起她，将她放在木板桌上。  
“唔...薰衣草...拉丁学名...你知道我不会读这个，就跳过这里吧，薰衣草又名香水植物，灵香草，香草，黄香草。属唇形科薰衣草属，一种小灌木。茎直立，被星状绒毛，老枝灰褐色，具条状剥落的皮层。叶条形或披针状条形，被或疏或密的灰色星状绒毛，干时灰白色或橄榄绿色，全缘而外卷。轮伞花序在枝顶聚集成间断或近连续的穗状花序；苞片菱状卵形，小苞片不明显；花萼卵状筒形或近筒状；筒直伸，在喉部内被腺状毛。小坚果椭圆形，光滑........”  
Erik很肯定他女儿会背一小段，尽管她不太懂其中大多数单词。  
“为什么不继续？”Anya问。Erik把书摊开放在桌上，向他女儿说：“因为我有些话想对你说。”Anya的眼神很安静，Erik记起有一次他问Anya为什么喜欢薰衣草，Anya回答说薰衣草让她感到平静。这个回答让Erik十分惊讶。Anya那时刚满三岁，Erik以为她会回答说“很漂亮”或者“我喜欢紫色”之类。“感到平静”不像是从三岁的小孩嘴里说出来的吧。  
“Anya，你认真听我说，这个，你知道现在Charles先生要和我们住在一起吧？”Anya点点头，Erik继续说：“所以，你不能去二楼那间大房间玩了，因为现在那是Charles先生的房间。明白吗？你不能去打搅他，也不能碰他的东西。因为他会在这里住一段时间。”  
“三天？”Anya问。  
“比三天要长。”Erik回答说。他明白Anya为什么会问“三天”，因为之前也有人在这里留宿过一两晚。不过，那是Erik的朋友，也是Anya认识的人。  
“……一个星期？”Anya犹豫地问出声。  
“比一个星期要长得多。可能是两个月，过这个夏天。Charles先生现在是我们的房客了，而我..我们是他的房东。我的意思是…他现在租住在二楼的房间，而不是住两三天而已……”  
“我明白了。”Anya点头，继续说：“两个月。这个夏天。”“还有，Charles先生是一位作家。他会写东西，然后就出一本书。所以我才想要你不要去打扰他，尤其是在他写作的时候……以后你可以试着安静地二楼玩吗？”  
“可以。”Anya乖巧地点着头，“爸爸，下午的点心吃什么？”  
Erik摸着她的头说道：“嗯，圣代？”  
“能加很多巧克力饼干碎吗？”Anya问道。  
“当然可以啊。”说完，他将他女儿抱起，安全地放在地面上。  
“那么，我要将那箱东西搬回屋里。现在，你想继续留在这里自己玩，还是想怎样？”  
“你忘了你还没读完给我听。”Anya看了眼木板桌上摊开的书。  
“噢........”沉默了几秒，Erik说：“你在这里等我。我回来再读给你听，很快的。”  
“我等你。”Anya非常肯定地用力点头。


	4. Chapter 4

——谦逊、友善、年轻、才华横溢。这些赞美之词，Charles在年轻时听过不少，现在则少很多了。但因为长着一张显年轻的脸，即便年届四十，并且已经冒出好几根灰白的头发，有些人仍然称他是年轻小伙子。

此时的Charles当然再也不是彼时的他，现在他只想远离城市的烦忧，在宁静的乡野安心住上一段日子。如果许多年前有人说他将会成为一位发表作品的作家,他肯定会付之一笑,因为当初的Charles对文学方面没有什么抱负，当然也不会想到日后自己会从中获得名声，而且还是一门养家糊口的生计。然而，现在的Charles却在写作方面陷入困境。曾有一位言辞尖酸刻薄的书评家嘲笑他的作品充满庸俗的浪漫主义，只适合家庭主妇阅读消遣打发时间，取笑他只比三流小说家强那么一点。当然这一切都是经过“委婉”这一层滤网，并以文字的形式出现。然而，Charles他并不在意这些。

_二月初的一个晴朗的早晨,William在他那狭小的卧室中醒来。William的公寓是那种老旧的四五层楼的建筑物。鹅黄色的油漆不断从墙上剥落，亟需重新粉刷。_

_昨夜，William又梦见了Reta，她置身于夏日里的喷泉广场，如油画般美丽。William静静地回味那幅画面，一遍又一遍、_

Charles一言不发地盯着这几句。

**写得真烂。**

他最终还是决定不采用这几句。用笔狠狠地在纸上划了几笔，宣告这几行文字正式进入回收站。然后Charles将那张纸从拍纸簿上撕下，揉成一团，仍在桌上的一角。

 

Charles懊恼地揉乱自己的头发，并摘下眼镜，好方便揉按疲惫的双眼。  
Charles三十岁的时候，绝不会想到自己四十不够就加入戴老花镜的阵营。四十岁也正值壮年，可是这些年以来，Charles经历过无数个连夜赶稿的夜晚，孤灯深夜得苦思着。这可能就是原因。他可以写出点什么出来，可是Charles觉得那空洞且无任何意义。他甚至想过要不要试一试写一写狼人、独角兽、狮鹫兽或是其他什么的爱情冒险故事。

 **也许，我应该放弃** 。——这个可怕的念头，最近在Charles的脑里挥之不去。

Charles走到窗前，窗外的绿意，让他感到稍微平静了些。但是他还是觉得需要吸一口烟，这样会更好。Charles记得他的车里还有一包拆开不久的香烟。

于是，他走到屋外，从车里拿到烟，当然还有打火机。正当他想回到屋里时，他才想起在屋里抽烟实在不妥。

 **还是在外面的空旷处比较好** 。

他这么想着，便开始沿着树篱走，想绕到屋后。

可是，他隐约听到附近某处传来歌声，稚嫩的声音，小孩的歌声......Charles想到的人只能是Anya了。  
而事实确是如此，当Charles寻找到歌声的源头时，他看见了，小女孩坐在小小的儿童小椅子上，就在树篱的不远处，身穿白色连衣裙，头戴小熊造型的可爱草帽，怀里抱着玩具熊，膝上甚至摊着一本书，一边还在哼着歌儿。这景象是如此的惹人喜爱，Charles忍不住走近她。  
“嗨，小家伙。想不到会在这里见到你。”他走到Anya的身旁蹲下。Anya停住了，双眼惊讶地睁大了。她有Erik的眼睛。Charles在心里暗想道。阳光施展的魔法让Anya的双眸变幻成稍带灰色的绿。  
“Charles先生，你好。”Anya礼貌地向他说，她还不能顺利清晰地说出Charles的名字，带有孩子特有的含糊不清。  
“你在读什么？你可以告诉我吗？”  
“是植物图鉴。”  
“真的？”  
摊开的书页上有花的图片，火焰般的猩红色，“石蒜花。”Charles照着书上的念道。  
“很漂亮的花呢。”Charles笑意盈盈地看着那孩子，发觉Anya的脸上也绽出开心的笑容。“嗯，是的，很漂亮！”  
“事实上，Anya，我刚才听见你在唱歌....歌谣很好听，我记得有一句是‘甜药好入口’？是不是你爸爸教你唱的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“不是......吗？”  
“不是。是我自己从电影(*)里学来的！爸比有教过我唱其他的儿歌！甜药好入口~甜药好入口~甜药好入口~”  
Charles脸上的笑意更浓了，“我小时候，我妈妈可没有教过我唱过多少儿歌。”说完，Charles就意识到自己或许不该说这句。果然，接下来Anya说的话，简直吓得Charles脸上血色全无，不知所措。  
“我没有妈妈。”那孩子用平静的语气说道，眼神里没有一丁点的哀伤，有的只是孩童的纯真。  
不知为何，Charles觉得这有点古怪。在这孩子的表层情绪里，她根本不在乎这个，“妈妈”对她来说只是一个称呼、名字罢了。

**也许是Erik对她这么说的？可能是因为Anya自小就没见过她母亲，Erik觉得这样说会比较好？再说，Anya的年纪还小.......不过这未免也太过分了，即使，孩子的妈妈没有养育Anya.......不不不，Charles，这不关你的事**

“可是我爸爸，他是世上最好的爸爸！”Charles听到Anya继续说。  
“对！世上最好的爸爸！我赞成你。”现在，Charles只想转移话题，好缓解自己的尴尬还有好奇心。“那你爸爸还教过你唱什么歌？可以唱给我听听吗？”  
Anya的小脸蛋一下子就亮了起来，兴奋地回道：“我会唱很多歌！！”她“腾”地就站了起来，因为这样，她膝上的那本植物图鉴就“咚”地一声闷响掉落在地上。“你坐在这椅子上，我唱给你听。”  
“恐怕我一坐下去，你的椅子就会散架。”Charles一边说，一边从地上拾起那本厚厚的图鉴。“你的书，我的小淑女。”Anya双手接过，腋下还夹着那只小熊，小心翼翼地将书平放在椅上，再将小熊端正地放在书上....看上去就是小熊坐在小椅子上了。  
“Ronnie坐这里......然后，等等，Charles先生。”Anya又不知从哪里拿出一条野餐用的薄毯子（其实就放在椅子后面的大环保袋里，只是Charles没看见而已。）然后铺在Charles的脚边。“请坐，这是你的特等席，Charles先生。”Anya一板一眼地说，明显就是在模仿餐厅侍应说话的口吻。  
这让Charles忍俊不禁，他无声地笑了起来，乖乖地坐在薄毯上。此时他已完全忘记他原本出来的目的是抽烟了。这比吞云吐雾更棒，这是他与Anya的二人音乐会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注（*）：“甜药好入口”这句歌词是出自于《欢乐满人间》里的一首歌。


	5. Chapter 5

写作不会带来烦恼，因为写作本身就是烦恼。蒙田，Charles记得。  
很多人都认为作家们的想象力都是无穷无尽的，可以随时随地作出一篇故事。当然事实不是这样的。  
如今，Charles他认为自己什么也写不出了。似乎，灵感之神对他的垂青已经不再。  
他惬意地伸了伸懒腰，瞄了眼他的手表，刚过四点。所以，他的小睡片刻其实有两个小时。  
他搔了搔脖子，感到有些百无聊赖，还有饥饿感。做一份三明治，大概可以这样？

********  
“Charles。”Erik轻声向Charles打招呼，同时，手上的动作没有停下，他正在为他的女儿梳头发，更正，应该是梳辫子。  
“Charles先生。午安！”Anya阳光地笑了起来，她身上洋溢着孩童的活力。  
“Erik，Anya。”他回应道，与此同时，走到父女俩身旁。他们在走廊上，Erik坐在一张椅子上，而Anya则站在他的腿间，乖乖地让她的父亲为她梳辫子。  
“你是要...出去散步？”Erik问，一边熟练地为Anya扎好一条辫子，接着动手梳另一条。  
“呃，不是，我只是我点饿了，想找点东西吃。”Charles回答，眼睛盯着Erik修长的手指以熟练的手法为Anya扎辫子。  
“饿了？.....今天的点心是烤饼，我们有很多。我们可以一起吃......噢，完成了，让爸爸看看正面，嗯，很完美。你觉得这个提议怎样，Charles？”  
“这个...既然这样，我就不客气了。谢谢你的邀请，Erik。”  
Erik回以微笑，“Anya也很高兴你可以和我们一起吃烤饼，是不是？”  
“是的！”

*********  
当Charles看着Erik将一大碟的烤饼端来餐桌时，他疑问道：“这是你做的？”  
“什么？”紧接着，他摇头否定，说：“当然不是！”然后转身走向冰箱，一边走一边说道：“这是从附近的旅馆里买来的。这么说吧，他们那里有外带服务。”不久后，Erik就拿着一个小碗回来了。  
“这是紫罗兰蜂蜜。”Erik指着那小碗解释道。“你可以用烤饼蘸一点来吃。”  
“哦，我会试试的。”然后他就照着Erik告诉他的那样，拿起一块烤饼，蘸了点蜂蜜，咬了一大口。  
“好吃吗？”Anya轻声问他，就算是不喜欢吃，Charles也对那双斑比似的可爱大眼没办法。  
“唔.....味道好极了！”  
“爸爸！Charles先生说‘味道好极了’！！”Anya大声向她的爸爸说，同时小手伸向桌上的烤饼。  
“是的，我听到了。Anya。”Erik眼带笑意地看着他的女儿。“那么，我去拿点橙汁给你喝.....Charles，你呢？你是要喝茶吗？”  
“嗯，麻烦你了。”

Charles一块接一块地吃着，就着温热的茶，等到他回过神时，他才发现自已一人就解决了一半的烤饼。  
“啊，抱歉，似乎我吃得太多了。”Charles不好意思地说道，“不如我找天再买些回来给你？你说的那家旅馆应该怎么去，Erik？”  
“你不必这样，Charles。真的。只是一些烤饼而已。你是个好房客，从不给我添麻烦。”然后他喝了口茶，伸手拿起一块烤饼吃了起来。  
“你是个好房东，Erik........事实上，Erik，我觉得我可以为你们煮一餐，礼尚往来，只要你不嫌弃我的单身汉厨艺就好了。我保证我会尽我所能。”  
“煮一顿？礼尚往来？”Erik的手里还拿着小一块的烤饼，脸上露出困惑的神情。  
“嗯。礼尚往来。Anya你觉得怎样？由我煮一顿晚餐给你吃？”Charles问道，坐在对面的Anya则微微歪了头，手指上还沾着点不小心沾上的紫罗兰蜂蜜。  
“好呀好呀！我想吃千层面！！还有奶油海鲜汤！墨西哥卷饼！”说完她吮了吮那只沾了蜂蜜的手指。  
“呃.......我觉得我绝对做不出墨西哥卷饼给你吃的，Anya。千层面和奶油海鲜汤我还有点把握。不过，我本来打算做炖菜的........”说完，他耸了耸肩，夸张了他没法做出墨西哥卷饼这点，然后将目光投向Erik。  
“这...Anya，你不能向Charles先生提出无理的要求，这是不对的。Charles你想煮什么就煮什么吧。我们没关系的，给我们一个惊喜吧。”末了，他摸了摸Anya的头。  
然后，他继续说道：“只是......”  
“只是什么，Erik？”Charles不禁皱起了双眉，看着Erik一口吃完那一小块的烤饼。  
“恐怕你的愿望不能在今晚实现，今天的晚餐仍然由我来准备，因为我已经准备好了今天的料，做成了半成品。所以，还是请你另择他日吧。”  
“呃.....我不急....Erik。”  
“我只是说说而已。不是对你将会占用我的厨房有意见。”  
“呃，我会好好对待你的厨房的，放心交给我吧，Erik。”然后，Charles还俏皮地眨了眨眼。Erik咧嘴大笑起来。这让Charles感到很惊讶，他从没Erik这样看过笑过，那是露出很多牙齿的笑容，鲨鱼般的尖牙。事实上，Charles不得不承认那有些吓人。不过，那波涌过来的快乐情绪Charles却是感受得非常真切。  
突然，Erik收回了那笑容，就像他读到了Charles的想法似的。  
“呃.....既然你在这里了，不如我们三个玩【大富翁】怎样？呃，如果接下来的时间你没什么安排的话......”  
“大富翁？”Anya抬头望着她的爸爸，嘴里因为含着烤饼碎而说话含糊不清。  
“嗯，是的，Anya，我们待会儿玩这个好不好？”  
“好！我要玩！Charles先生也会一起玩吧？”  
“呃，嗯，是的，为什么不呢？反正我很有空。”Charles回道，忍不住伸手又拿了一块烤饼。

********  
两轮【大富翁】之后，Anya已经厌倦了，想要玩橡皮泥。并且，Erik说是时候去煮晚餐了。所以，Anya留在客厅，拿出她的橡皮泥套装开始玩了起来。而Charles则跟着Erik去到厨房。  
“我能问一下，今晚吃些什么吗？”Charles问，他好奇地望着Erik从冰箱里拿出一个大碗。  
“嗯....煎三文鱼，三文鱼块我已经提前腌好了。”说着，他扯下了碗上的保鲜膜，然后鼻子凑近嗅了嗅。  
“哦，还有呢？”  
“蔬菜浓汤、土豆沙拉。”  
“Erik。”  
“唔？”  
Charles本想说之前的那个笑容很好，希望他们之间可以少一些拘谨。可是话到了嘴边，他又不知怎么说出口。面前的Erik，他的神态，Charles发觉到这样的神态曾经在Anya身上看到过.......一连串的问题掠过了他的脑海。  
“呃，我只是想请教一下厨艺技巧的建议。” _Erik的歌喉如何？喜欢什么类型的音乐？哦，当然不会是儿歌吧？_  
“这个...千层面的话，我习惯加些红辣椒粉末。不过，其实Anya不能吃太辣的，稍微放一小撮就好了。” _那本植物图鉴其实是属于Erik的吗？Erik喜欢园艺？所以才会有那个玻璃花房吗？_  
“........红辣椒粉末。”  
“对。” _花房里......那时其实大概放着Anya妈妈的照片吧？只是....真的是那样吗？还是我想得太多了？也许那里只是堆着未处理好的杂物罢了。_  
“Charles？你有在听我讲吗？”  
“啊，抱歉，我刚才....呃....稍微走神了。”  
他与Erik对视着，天蓝色对灰蓝色。令人尴尬的沉默。  
“也许你该回房里休息一下，Charles。等到晚餐煮好了，我再告诉你。”  
“呃....但是我还想....好吧。晚餐见，Erik。”

Erik并不是特别沉默寡言的人，只不过Charles想知晓得更多一些罢了。即使是这样，Charles也有一种奇怪的感觉，就是如果他想知道得更多，仿佛那就是一种冒犯。与其说他们是同住在同一空间，还不如说是Erik在他自己的世界里让出一个角落给Charles。或许这就是作家的好奇心，Charles从认识Erik的第一天开始，就觉得Erik是一个有故事的人。

*********  
**Charles走过长长的走廊，走廊尽头有一扇敞开着，通过这门，Charles来到外面。长椅，草坪，芳草如茵，浓荫匝地，一切都是那么生机盎然。**  
**然后，他看见了有位面熟的银发女士坐在一条长椅上，在近处一棵大树树荫下。**  
**有某种力量驱使着Charles走向她。距离越缩越短，他也看清了这位银发女士的相貌。只见她白发萧萧，脸上满是皱褶，些许老人斑，身形稍臃肿，穿着一件白色连衣裙，Charles觉得很适合她。那女人用充满期待的眼神看着他，并且将捧在手里的书搁在大腿上。**  
**Charles慢慢走近她，而她则微笑着，拍了拍她身旁空着的位置。**  
**突然，Charles认出她是谁了。她是Gabrielle，年老的Gabrielle，他的Gabby。**  
**他坐在了她的身边。麻雀的鸣叫清晰可闻。**  
**“只是去买咖啡而已，你怎么去了这么久。”声音还是Charles记得的那样。**  
**“什么咖啡？”**  
**“我让你买的咖啡呀。”说着，她从Charles手里拿过一杯温热的咖啡，Charles才发现他手里不知什么时候拿着咖啡，另一只手也拿着一杯热饮。然后，也发现自己的双手变得苍老。Charles想着自己的脸大概也变得与自己的一样老吧。**  
**“他今晚就带他女友来见我们，这天终于来了！”**  
**“谁？”**  
**“David。难道你忘了？”**  
**“谁是David？”**  
**“你儿子！天啊，Charles！不要又对我用那一套。我们都很清楚，你的记忆力有多好。”**  
**“哦哦，David，我当然记得！”**

 _“什么咖啡？”“谁？”“谁是David？”“哦哦，David，我当然记得！”_  
鸟鸣声戛然而止，然后他就猛地醒来了。眼前是漆黑的一片，寂静，Charles只能听见自己的呼吸声，还有疼痛的右腿。

深呼吸。他对自己说。  
深呼吸。痛楚就会消失。  
深呼吸。这只是你的大脑对你做的一个卑劣的把戏。  
深呼吸。这不是真的。  
深呼吸......

于是，他闭上了眼。再度尝试入睡。

 _对不起，Gabby，对不起，对不起，对不起_ 。


	6. Chapter 6

首先，Erik是真的不知道那里面有人，他只是刚好记得记得二楼的卫浴里放着一支全新的洁厕精，又刚好打开了门，刚好看见一颗湿漉漉的脑袋出现在浴缸那头。  
“噢！”  
“呃，Erik，早安。”Charles尴尬地打着招呼，抹走了脸上的水。  
“Charles，早安！我，呃，只是想拿一支洁厕精...呃，想不到你这么早就在这里洗泡泡浴。”说完，Erik指了指洗手盆下的矮柜。  
“喔，不是泡泡浴，这是我的早晨冷水浴。”  
太好了。  
幸好矮柜离浴缸有一段距离，安全的距离。“那，我...呃，好了。”手里拿着这次的目标洁厕精，Erik说道：“我就不打扰你的冷水浴时间了。”  
“Erik？”  
“嗯？”  
“抱歉吓到你了，Erik。我不是经常这样做。”  
“哦，这个没关系。我只是习惯了两个人的生活，这间屋子里.......”Erik望着Charles湿漉漉的脸......Charles稍早前肯定是将自己的脸刮干净了，浅色的蓝眼，苍白的肤色，湿嗒嗒的深色头发全部梳在脑后。Erik觉得对方看起来更年轻了，但脸上的表情却是....悲伤的。  
深呼吸，Erik开口说：“其实，你可以跟我谈谈的，Charles。”Erik靠在门框，缓缓说出。“如果你想的话。”  
“你说什么？”Charles似乎是被这句突如其来的谈话邀请吓到了，眼睛圆瞪，脸上尽是疑惑。  
“昨晚....”Erik深吸了一口气，继续说，“你是共情能力者，对不对？虽然Emma没告诉过我你拥有什么能力......昨晚深夜，Anya来到我的房间里，她说，她很害怕，从噩梦中醒来，她说她梦见自己一个人在超市里，然后她说一盒鸡蛋掉在地上，全碎了。有很多大人围着她，说都是她的错，要她赔钱......总之，我得要安抚好她，虽然让她再次熟睡没有花很多时间。但是Charles，事实上，昨晚有短暂的一刻我的心里突然感到很不安......所以，我猜你昨晚睡得不太好？然后才让你失控了？”  
“......我，谢谢你的关心，Erik。”不远处的Erik向他投来担心的目光，Erik靠在门框的样子感觉有些别扭。Charles继续，“我不是共情能力者，我是...心灵感应者。抱歉，我应该在第一天的时候就告诉你的。我想，大概我那些不安的情绪影响到Anya了，小孩子这方面总是比较容易受到影响。”Erik怔了怔，嘴唇不自觉紧抿起来。  
Charles沉默了几秒，继续说：“我知道，心灵感应者一般不受大众欢迎.....”  
“停，Charles，我不介意这个。我不会把你踢出我的房子的。还有我是磁控能力者。”  
“喔，这样吗，我之前我以为...你是有可以让饭菜变美味的能力呢。”  
“怎么会.......”见到Charles笑了，Erik也不自觉跟着笑了。“你不必像这样讨好我。”  
“说点甜言蜜语也不坏啊。”  
“.........时间也不早了。Anya现在还在睡，估计今天我们可以一起吃早餐了。那么我就不打扰你了。”  
“哦，嗯。”

*******  
“哦，早餐是吃煎薄饼吗？”Charles走进饭厅，双手扶上椅背。他头发微湿，穿着干净的蓝衬衣和卡其色的优闲裤，比稍早前精神了许多。  
“嗯，是的。”Erik回答，手里拿着的打蛋器则不停地搅动着碗里的蛋浆。“还有炒蛋。”  
“有什么是需要我帮忙的吗？”Charles问道，看着Erik将蛋浆倒入已经热好的平底锅里。  
“什么也不用。坐下吧。很快就可以了。”

Charles没再说什么，乖乖地拉开椅子坐在餐桌旁。清晨的阳光从窗外洒进来，他呆望着窗外，揣摩着在做早餐那人的心思。Erik大概还是会介意他是心灵感应者这个身份。他暗想。事实摆在眼前，Erik比平日更有防备心......  
食物的香气钻进了Charles的鼻子，望着Erik的背影，他突然想起自己很久没有像现在这样被照顾着了。一个家，Charles想到，家这个词让他腹部的肌肉不由自主地紧缩起来。他把那种感觉推向脑后，凝神望着窗外。远处的树林纹风不动，再过几个小时，就会有乳白的热气萦绕那片蓊郁的绿意。  
从走廊那边传来轻盈的脚步声，片刻后，Erik的“小公主”出现在Charles的眼前。“爸爸！”Anya微笑着打招呼，脸上清爽的笑容，几乎让Charles想不到就是这个欢乐的小家伙在昨晚因为噩梦而跑进她爸爸的怀里。  
“Anya，我是怎么教你的？要对Charles先生说早安。”  
“哦，是的，道早安。早上好，Charles先生。”  
“早上好，Anya。”Charles笑眯眯地回应道。

热气腾腾的早餐做好了，摆在Charles的眼前。直到看见这些，Charles才发觉自己腹中的饥饿感，饥肠辘辘的他以至于还没等Erik将草莓糖浆放上餐桌，就已经吃了一大口的薄饼。

********  
黄昏时分，散步回来的Charles撞见了坐在门廊台阶上默默地吃着香蕉的Erik，身影显得有些孤零零。这场景有种难以言语的诡异，让Charles惊讶了好一会儿。  
“Erik。”他说完就在Erik身旁坐下，有些拘谨地用手抚平裤子上的皱褶。  
“喔，Charles，嗨！”Erik含糊不清地说道，瘦削的面颊此时已经鼓起了一边。  
夕阳将四周的云层也染上橘黄的颜色，很美很美，简直让人舍不得让如此美景在片刻之后消失，而是让时间停止流逝，将这一刻变成永恒，将这黄昏，这晚霞，永远永远的，永远永远的......  
Erik的眼角瞥见坐在他身旁的Charles，他呆了呆，咽下口中被嚼烂的香蕉。他的租客身上有股淡淡的烟味，在这昏暗的天色下，悄悄蔓延开来。Charles眼睛低垂盯着自己的脚尖，他下垂的眼睫毛被染上黄昏的颜色，Erik记得那双眼的颜色是如同天空般亮眼闪耀的蓝色，Charles确实是个英俊的男人，而且简直就像是奥斯丁小说里描写的那种文质彬彬的诗人。也难怪Erik会有这样的想象，因为Charles说话带着英国口音。很有可能极容易得到女书迷的爱慕。  
一阵微风吹过，Erik听到鸟鸣声和翅膀拍打的声音。  
“你知道我没有生你的气，对吧？”  
Charles偏过头来，眼神惊讶地望着Erik，“是吗？”  
“我说不生气的意思就是不生气。”  
“知道这个，真是让我心安许多，Erik。”  
Erik顿了顿，将手中的蕉皮放在地上，继续说道：“很长一段时间，这里只有我和Anya，Anya和我......虽然偶尔也会有其他人来这里，不过大体上只有我和Anya。我想你也猜到其实Anya没有去过托儿所或者是幼稚园吧。平时我也有教她一些东西，我有几本幼儿教学的书，我觉得我应付得挺好的。Anya是个聪明的小女孩，特别是数学，像他爷爷吧，我想。”  
“你也是吗？”Charles问。  
“是什么？”  
“擅长数学吗？”  
“呃，挺好的，但不是天才那种擅长，你懂的吧？”  
“嗯我明白。”  
“.....然后，这样的生活和隐修没什么差别吧，我也想过搬回城镇里居住，毕竟再过几年，Anya也必须去上学了。我也不是说要将Anya藏起来，只是有些事情我.....可以说是不擅长社交？还不如说是在担心其他一些事情？总之，当初我决定和Anya在这里生活时，只是为了能安静地抚养她。不过，我也知道不能一直都维持这样，所以当我听说Emma认识一位作家想要寻找一处乡间别墅，我就觉得这是一次作出改变的机会。我不知道该怎么说，我觉得这屋子添加了一丝生机？虽然之前也有人在这里留宿过，但是，你是，真正住在这儿的第三个人。而且.......抱歉，我在说这些无聊的话。”  
“没有。”Charles脸上挂着微笑轻轻地摇了摇头，突然他想到了什么，然后就脱口而出，“我一直想像这样和你聊聊天。”  
“你想？”  
“嗯，我....想和你聊天，做朋友。只是我一直找不到合适的话题向你搭话，我甚至想向Anya问你有什么爱好。我猜你喜欢园艺。可是我又不懂那方面的东西.......”  
“不是园艺。”Erik打断他的话，“大概是下棋吧，我还是学生时，参加过学校的棋社。我试过教Anya下棋，可是她毕竟是小孩子，经常没耐性下完一个棋局。她更喜欢玩大富翁。你下棋吗？”  
不知为何，Charles竟有些呆住了，他清清喉咙回答：“是的，我会下棋。”  
Erik咧嘴笑了，“那很好。不如就约定今晚吧？在我哄Anya睡着之后......我有一套简易的棋盘和棋子，呃，是儿童用的卡通风格，希望你别介意。”  
“是因为Anya而买的，对吧？”  
“没错。”Erik回答，嘴边露出一丝尴尬的微笑。  
“我很期待今晚的棋局，Erik。”Charles回以微笑。不知不觉间，夕阳已经隐匿在云层之后，微弱的光芒在边沿闪耀着，他们已经融入灰扑扑的阴影里。

“时间已经不早了，不如我们一起进去屋里吧。”说着，Erik便站了起来，同时不忘捡起地上的蕉皮，然后对Charles做了一个邀请的手势，“噢，不过，我们的动作得轻一点，因为..”  
“Anya在睡觉？”Charles接着说完，看见Erik脸上露出惊讶的神情后他就很快解释说：“我感应到她现在是[睡眠模式]。抱歉。”  
“你不需要道歉，Charles。”Erik淡淡地说，视线稍稍从Charles身上移开，远眺天际，又说：“来吧。”  
“好的，Erik。”Charles默默地跟着Erik的脚步，走进昏暗寂静的屋子里。


	7. Chapter 7

Charles轻轻向前推动棋子，“将军。”他说道，声调清脆，霎时间Erik不禁屏住了呼吸。  
“你真的很擅长这个，对不对？”说罢，他拿起了代表他自己的黑王轻轻握在手心里。  
“你以为我这个象棋大赛的少儿组冠军的头衔只是说说而已吗？虽然已经是几十年前的事了，但也别太小看我了，还宝刀未老喔。不过你也是个难对付的对手，Erik。”  
“说真的，你真的没有读我的心吗？”  
“真的没有。我的棋品很好的。”  
“你是不是.......”Erik没再说下去，Charles则补充他的话说道：“我有没有参加青少组的比赛？成年组的比赛？没有。虽然说是多数举办方都规定有心电感应能力的参赛者必须戴上抑制器参加比赛，但我不喜欢那样的，所以有很长一段时间我都没有下棋，在我的能力觉醒以后...但当时的我毕竟还是一个孩子，就算明知自己有多么渴望，哪怕只是摸一摸棋盘，也倔强地无视它，直至它们都蒙上了尘埃。长大后才知道那时候的自己有多么蠢，可是过去的事已经无法再改变了。”  
“人，多多少少都会在年少时做过一两件蠢事......”  
“远远不止一两件呐，Erik，有时候只是人们不愿意承认罢了。”  
“......不如我们再来一次吧，夜还很长呢。”  
“好啊，不过，这一次你想换‘颜色’吗？”  
“我继续用黑色就可以了...还是说你比较想换过来？”  
“啊，不，我问问而已。那么我们开始吧。”

自从Erik和Anya在这边住下来以后，早睡早起是他们的生活习惯，Erik也极少有通宵熬夜的机会。所以连续三天与Charles一起通宵对弈还是对Erik产生了影响，此时此刻，Erik真的觉得一大早就蹦到他床上，骑在他身上还不断地用力摇晃他的女儿好烦啊。  
“爸爸早上好！起来哟！爸爸！爸爸！”好烦好烦啊。  
“让爸比再睡多五分钟......”他模糊地说，将半边脸压向枕头里。  
“快起来啦，吃早餐喽！”  
“嗯嗯我起来后就做早餐.......”  
“你不用做！起来吃就可以了！Charles先生做的！”  
“哦嗯。”等到Erik那睡衣迷蒙的大脑终于明白过来时，Erik也就清醒了些，他抬头看向他女儿，眼睛还是半眯着的，正当他想开口说话时，两下敲门声引起了Erik的注意。他的房门口站着一个人，双手还拿着托盘，托盘上放着食物。  
“Charles？”Erik声音沙哑地叫出他的名字，神情疑惑的看着他的租客面带微笑走到他床边。  
“睡得还好吗？”Charles问，脸上还保持着那让人觉得心情愉快的笑容。  
“呃，还好吧。”他还带着睡醒后的迷糊，他不明白Charles为什么会来到他的房间，还有那些食物。  
“小家伙，能下来吗？我得放好这个。”他柔声对Anya说，同时稍稍举高手里的托盘表示他想将这个摆在床上。  
“嗯。”说完，Anya便手脚并用地从她爸爸身上爬下来，坐在床边，Erik就顺势坐起来，于是香喷喷的早餐便摆在Erik眼前。  
“呃，Charles，你这是干什么？”Erik为这突如其来的早餐而变得有些失措。  
“客房服务啦，我的意思是，前几天，我不是提到过想要煮点什么给你们吃吗？然后，我就想为何不干脆承包这一天的伙食？所以现在为你奉上煎蛋卷和吐司抹花生酱，Charles牌特制花草茶，给Anya的是鲜榨西柚汁，还有酸甜可口的草莓。”  
“......呃，花草茶？”Erik感到有些尴尬，同时觉得眼前的食物都满可口的。  
“对帮助熬夜人士恢复精神十分有效喔。我保证见效神速。我以前熬夜写文的第二天早上就是喝这个恢复精神的。我也有带点存货过来这里。”  
“我会好好品尝的，Charles。说真的，你这样做实在让我有些不好意思......”  
“拜托了，就让我做吧，并且看在我这么有诚意的份上，就将厨房一天的使用权交给我吧，房东先生，反正我也只是整天发呆而已。而且，这几天你都跟我熬夜下棋，不常熬夜的你积累的疲劳应该相当多了吧。”Erik突然觉得Charles的眼睛有些过于明亮，一时之间他也不好拒绝，原本他还以为Charles只是一时兴起，煮一顿晚餐而已。现在，Charles对于这个似乎是相当投入啊。还有，Charles说的没错，Erik觉得没什么精神像以往一样下床做早餐再叫醒他的小睡美人。  
“好吧。让我先尝尝你的厨艺好了，房客先生。”说完，Erik便拿起叉子吃起了煎蛋卷，“爸爸，我也要吃！”Anya兴奋地在床边晃着小脚，一边很感兴趣地看着他爸爸吃蛋卷。  
“嗯，还不赖嘛，Anya也想吃是吧，来，嘴巴张开，好吃吗？”  
“好吃！我还要吃！”  
“好吃吧，是我做的哦。”站在一旁的Charles插话道，笑眯眯地看着这个头发有些蓬乱的小女孩。  
“来，拿着。”Charles继续说，并拿起托盘上的一只儿童餐叉递给Anya。“快点吃吧，不然很快就会被你爸爸吃光了哦。”  
听到这番话，Erik不得不拿起茶杯喝起花草茶来抑制想笑的冲动，暖热馨香的茶水流进他的胃里。然而，他的眼角肯定露出笑意，因为接下来他听到Charles说道：“Anya你觉得我和你爸爸谁煮的东西更好吃？”  
Anya脑袋歪向一边，小嘴撅起，她的小脸上闪过一秒的疑惑，“当然是爸爸煮的东西更好吃啰！”  
“不愧是我的女儿。”Erik语带骄傲地说，然后小心越过托盘，在他女儿的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“胡子，不舒服。”Anya揉着脸颊说，然后拿着叉子伸向餐盘。Erik摸了摸自己覆盖着胡茬的脸，觉得自己被女儿嫌弃了。  
“知道了，爸爸会刮掉的。还有小心点，别将食物的碎块撒在床上了。”  
“喔对了，午餐过后，我就会出门到小镇上买些晚餐需要用到的食材和香料。如果你有什么需要我买回来的，就请你在我出发前告诉我吧。”  
“既然你都这样说了，那就麻烦你了，Charles。”  
“不客气。那我就先出去了。”

***********  
因为早晨吃过的煎蛋卷，令Erik对于Charles会做出怎样的午餐还是满期待的——结果是汉堡和沙拉。味道还不错，跟他平时做的汉堡也没多大差别，除了在小配料上有些微妙的不同。

或许我不应该期待太多。Erik在心里暗想。

Charles接过Erik递过来的购物清单就精神满满地出门了，而Erik和Anya则站在树篱旁目送Charles驾车远去。

**********  
但是出乎他的意料，晚餐着实让Erik惊喜了一番。  
“这道菜真的好好吃！”这时，Erik觉得自己有些口拙，他实在想不到什么形容词来赞美这一道菜肴。  
“嗯，好吃。”Anya赞同地点点头。  
“多谢赞赏。事实上，我是向一位米其林二星餐厅的大厨学做这道菜的，想不到吧。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我开玩笑的啦。其实是我的一个厨艺很好的朋友，这道鱼排原本应该用上更高级的食材。”  
“不过这仍然很美味啊。我敢打赌你学这个一定是为了追求你喜欢的人吧？浪漫的烛光晚餐？”  
听到这个，Charles不禁呆了一秒，而后他嘴角上翘露出一个微笑，说道：“是的，我有这么做过。”  
“爸比，什么是烛光晚餐啊？”坐在Erik旁边的Anya突然问道，Erik的注意力转移到她身上。  
“呃，......”Erik的嘴巴微微张开，大脑用了两秒来想了想解释，正想开口解释的时候，Anya又说：“是像生日蛋糕的蜡烛吗？也是要将蜡烛插在食物上面吗？”  
“呃，那个，烛光晚餐的蜡烛一般都不是插在食物上的，而是将点着的蜡烛摆在餐桌上。然后，烛光晚餐的蜡烛和生日蛋糕的蜡烛一样都是能让人们在吃东西时感到开心的小道具。”  
“唔，那也要吹熄蜡烛吗？”  
“蜡烛不能吹熄。”  
“哦，不能吗？”Anya小小的脸蛋上出现失望的神情。不过，Erik很快补充说道：“你想吃烛光晚餐？”  
“嗯，我想！”  
“也想吹熄蜡烛？”  
“想！”  
“好吧，如果你能做到每晚自己去刷牙，而不是我把你抱到卫生间，那我们就吃一次烛光晚餐，你就可以吹熄蜡烛。能做到吗？”  
“真的可以吹蜡烛吗？”  
“嗯，当然，只要你能做到每晚自己去刷牙，做个好孩子，能答应爸比吗？”  
“我答应你！说好了不许反悔喽。”  
“嗯，说好了。那么就从今晚开始吧。”  
Charles看着这有爱的一幕，感受到他们父女间的感情纽带，所以当Erik对他说话时Charles没有听清楚Erik刚才在说什么。  
“呃，说什么？”  
“我说，成功了吗？”  
“成功什么？喔，那个啊...成功了。”Charles说，嘴角上翘露出一个微笑，可是随即他的目光里透出某种难以道明的情感，他继续说：“我以前只会做意大利面。然后她喜欢鱼料理，所以那时我特意学做了几道鱼肉菜式。她都很喜欢。不过后来我们分开了。总的来说，也不是很成功。”  
气氛变得有些微妙。  
“生菜卷也很好吃。”Erik声音有些僵硬地说道，试图打破这层尴尬。坐在他旁边的Anya一副吃得有滋有味的模样，她只是当他们是一般的聊天，对于气氛的微妙变化丝毫察觉不到。  
“嗯，是的，这些年我的厨艺确实有了进步。不过，我都这个岁数了，就是不太会做菜，还是有一两道拿手小菜能摆上餐桌的。但是，我仍然对甜品这一领域没什么办法呢。虽然我说要承包你们一天的伙食的........可是还是麻烦了你做了布丁作为餐后甜品。”  
“没关系，Charles。这布丁还是挺容易做的。我以前也是个不太会做菜的人，我这么一个单亲爸爸，为了照顾小孩，也就不得不学着做菜。”  
听到布丁这个词，Anya的眼睛一下子就变得明亮起来，她小小声问：“有布丁吃？”  
“嗯。”Erik回道，伸手揉了揉她的头发，“有奶油酸橙布丁吃哟，配着草莓吃。”  
“草莓好吃啊！”  
“嗯，草莓很好吃。那爸爸我现在就去拿布丁吧。”  
“等等，Erik。”Charles抬起手做了个手势阻止了正想站起来的Erik，“还是我去吧。”  
“好吧。”Erik点点头，然后目光随着Charles的动作看向厨房的方向。


	8. Chapter 8

“呃，你好，我想问一下，Charles Xavier是在这里住吗？”来者是位时髦的金发女郎，脸上露出友善的微笑，明眸皓齿，手上拿着刚摘下的墨镜。她留着清爽的短发，身穿宽松的白色罩衫和牛仔裤，显得帅气又不失女性的妩媚，

对于这个女人的突然出现，当时正在院子里除草的Erik自然是感到相当困惑。她只是Charles的朋友？亲人？还是疯狂的女书迷？工作上的同事？她身上带有的城市气息与这里朴素的乡野环境有那么一些不合衬。

“是的，Charles住在这里。你找他有事？不过他出去了。请问你是谁？”  
“噢，他出去了吗？我还以为能给他一个惊喜呢。对了，我叫做Raven。Raven Darkholme。我能够进来吗？”那人的一只手放在铁门上，眼神带有询问的意思。  
Erik有些犹豫，但他还是点头回答说：“进来吧。”

这位年轻的金发女郎微笑着推开了铁门，“你一定就是Charles的房东了吧。”她声音轻快地说，并且走到Erik跟前伸出了一只手  
“我是的。Lehnsherr。很高兴认识你，Darkholme小姐。”他一边说一边脱下手套，礼节性地握上了女人的手。  
“我也一样，Lehnsherr先生。我是...Charles的老朋友，”她一边说一边收回右手。  
“这个...要进屋里去吗？如果你想等他的话...”  
“嗯，那就再好不过了。”接着，她就在Erik的引领下走向屋子的大门口。  
“那么，你知道Charles他什么时候会回来？”她问道。  
“他只是出去散散步，大概在吃早午餐前就会回来。”Erik回答说，伸手打开屋门让Raven进去。  
“如果你赏脸的话，不如就在这里吃顿便饭？餐点我可以多准备一份。”  
“你真是太客气啦。那就麻烦你了。”

**********  
就在Erik做午餐的时候，他听到屋子的另一头隐约有些说话声，他猜大概是Charles回来了。他拿了几片牛至叶，切碎备好。再找到一个甜红椒，预备切丝。  
他在想，Raven有没有可能就是那位享用过Charles特别烹制的鱼料理的女士呢？  
应该不是。这女孩很年轻，最多是二十岁的样子。Charles说起“她”时的语气就像那是好几年前的事了。若是那样的话，Raven就只是个高中女学生。

Erik听到脚步声，回头一看，果然是他们俩。  
“Erik，我的好房东，闻起来真香。在煮什么呢？“  
“罐头汤而已。”他放下手中的刀，转身面对Raven和Charles。他们互相依靠着，显得非常亲近，Charles的一只手甚至环在女孩的腰间。  
“我邀请了Darkholme小姐一起吃午餐。”  
“太棒了。话说，你跟Raven已经互相认识了吧？Raven也是变种人，她有告诉你吗？“  
Raven则一脸惊讶地看着身旁的Charles，“为什么你之前的电邮里没说到这点？我失去了让他觉得‘惊艳’的那一刻的机会。Charles。”  
“你还是有机会的，亲爱的。”Charles语带着笑意。  
“是的。”Raven笑了起来，并向前站了一步，在眨眼的瞬间，刚刚的金发白肤姑娘就变做有着鲜艳红发的蓝色女孩。她的皮肤是蓝色鳞片状的，眼睛也从蓝色变成明亮的黄色。Erik惊得差点要倒抽一口气。  
“所以，这就是你本来的外貌...?”  
“喔，不只是这样。”下一秒，Erik就看见自己笑意盈盈地看着自己。就连衣服也是一模一样。Erik不知道那是怎么变出来的。  
“还有这样的。”Erik听到‘自己’说道，甚至还对Erik眨了眨眼。  
“她很棒，对吧？”Erik看见Charles的一只手搭上了‘自己’的肩上，而那位‘Erik’则对Charles回以得意的微笑。  
“Raven的能力是变形，她能完美变身成每一个人，如果给她点时间观察变形目标，你甚至看不出破绽，分不出谁是本尊，谁才是冒牌货。”  
说话之间，Raven又再次施展异能，变作Charles的样子。  
“他说得没错。我可是易容大师。”她用Charles的声音，这一切对Erik来说太过古怪了。虽说这不是他所经历过的最奇怪的初次见面，但这...  
“非常惊人的能力。”他说道，事实上，这是Erik第一次亲眼见到一位变形能力者。他以前有听说过有的变形能力者能够通过触碰或持有某人的DNA携带物——通常是毛发或指甲等容易取得便于携带的物品，就能变成那人的模样。有的则像蛇类蜕皮般，将自己的脸变成另一人样子。不过这两种都有其限制性。  
“那你的又是怎样的呢，房东先生？”说话间，Raven已变回那个金发女郎的模样。  
“我？我的是这个。”话音刚落，一个金属制小调羹就飞到Erik的手里。  
“哇哦！你是念动者？”  
“应该说是...磁控能力。我可以操控所有金属，大概是这样吧。”  
“真是帅气的能力。”Raven赞赏道，但她的目光里似乎隐含某些意味.........

 

“对了，Anya呢？”Charles突然问道。  
“她在房间里。”Erik一边放下调羹，一边回答说。“大概是戏剧彩排时段。”  
“谁是Anya？”Raven问，“我的女儿。”Erik微笑道，“你想见见她吗？”  
“当然！”  
“Charles麻烦你能不能帮我看一下这锅汤吗？我去带Anya出来。”  
“好的。”

*********  
“为什么你之前不告诉我你的房东这么英俊？！”等到Erik走远，Raven立刻对Charles这么说道。  
“Raven。Hank怎么办？”  
Raven白了他一眼，说“拜托，你知道我的意思不是要偷腥。Charles。你知道我想说什么的。”  
“你不说我怎么知道呢？”  
“别跟我装傻。”  
“Raven，他只是我的房东而已，就这样。”  
“我看才不是那样。虽然你有读心能力，不过我才是肢体语言的专家。我看你的房东对你有意思哦。至少是对你有好感的那种。”  
“正经点，Raven。他们父女快要过来这边了。你给我安分点，别给我惹麻烦。”

********  
“所以，Raven，你的主修什么专业的？”这句话让餐桌上的另外两位成年人都呆呆地盯着问话人足足有好几秒。最后那两个都笑了起来。  
这一下子，Erik觉得有些尴尬了，他连忙说，“你是个聪明的女孩，所以我就断定你是有在上大学的...?”  
“我主修文学，副修戏剧，不过我毕业很多年了。我现在的工作是特技演员。”Raven回答说，脸上仍然洋溢着笑意，丝毫没有被冒犯到的样子。  
“这没什么的很多人都以为她还在读大学，你不必太过在意，Erik。”坐在另一边的Charles接话道。“真相是.......”  
“真相是，我的基因除了让我可以随心所欲化身为任何一个人之外，也让我的衰老速度很缓慢。事实上我已经30岁。我的真正形态，你已经看过了，大概是17岁的模样，其实，我现在这副金发蓝眼的样子是经过我微调的版本。而且随着时间的推移，我的细胞衰老速度会越来越慢。”  
“哇哦。”Erik小声惊叹道，“不费吹灰之力就可以永葆青春，这是多少人梦寐以求的，你真是个幸运的女孩。”  
“我不觉得我很幸运。”说着便拿起手边的玻璃杯喝了口水，“这种体质让我像个吸血鬼，我不敢想象N年后的同学会，因为我大概像是他们女儿的年纪。我不是说我不享受拥有青春靓丽的外表，只是....那有些怪....”  
“......”  
“其实你不必太在意这些牢骚。Erik。我们聊聊另一个话题吧。”Charles插话说。  
“对，不要在意。”Raven说。然后席间闲谈继续。

*********  
他们坐在客厅里，客厅的电视播着一档色彩缤纷的儿童节目。Anya则坐在地上呆呆地看电视。三位大人则坐在沙发上继续聊他们的。

“是世交...这么说你们俩是青梅竹马啰？”Erik问道，望着坐在对面沙发的Raven和Charles。  
“说不上是童年玩伴，因为毕竟我们之间的年龄差距还是有点大...虽说小时候我们待在一起的时间还是满多的。比较像是小哥哥和小妹妹吧。”  
“大多数时间都是你充当小老师教我一些杂七杂八的东西呢。”说完，她忍不住低声咯咯地笑了几声。  
“没错。可是你学得很开心呐。这是玩学合一。”

在一旁静静听他们说话的Erik，这时说：“午睡时间到了。你们就自己聊聊吧。我要去哄Anya睡觉了。”说完，他就走向守在电视机前的小女孩，几番哄逗之后，Anya终于扑进她爸爸的怀里。  
Erik抱着她走出了客厅。

********  
“哎，你有没有看见他松口气的样子。”  
“什么？”面对Raven的提问，Charles回问道。  
“是说他知道我和你只是像兄妹的关系，他松了一口气。”  
“Raven。你放弃吧。你想得太多了。”他伸手揉了揉眉心，然后拿起放在茶几上的电视遥控器，随意地按了几下，电视画面在几秒间转换了好几次。  
“再说，你怎么知道他的口味是那个...方向，难不成你也会读心。”  
“这种东西多多少少我还是可以看出来的。Gaydar。你懂不？‘再说’你有多久没好好约会过了？而你身边有个火辣的奶爸唉，这近水楼台的机会唉。不要白白浪费好不好。虽说是有个小孩。但你和Anya相处得不是挺好的吗。‘再再说’你离婚已经那么久了......我就不信你连一点点的心动都没有。”  
“是的，我有。你对这个答案满意了吗？真是的，你是什么时候变得这么八卦的.....你真的认为Erik他对我有好感？”  
Raven白了他一眼，“你又什么时候变得这么迟钝？”


	9. Chapter 9

就在Raven拜访后的隔天，Hank McCoy也登门造访了Lehnsherr家。这次当Hank按下门铃时，是Charles开的门。

 

“Hank？！”Charles面带惊喜看着眼前的年轻人。

“Charles，很久没见到你了。”

“为什么你会来这里？”

“噢....难道你没有收到我的电邮吗？”他有些紧张地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，脸上露出难堪的表情。“是Moira叫我过来这里看看你的。最近这几天我实在很忙，我以为我发送了我要来探访你的邮件.........”

“你还是进来吧。虽说你的到访是有些意想不到。不过我是完全不介意啦。”他一边说，一边招呼着Hank进到屋里。

“....Moira怎么样了？”Charles犹豫地问。

Hank的头稍微歪了，他说：“呃，她过得不错？就像以前一样，喔，除了......她换了个新发型，清爽的短发。还有.......她说不想给你压力。你还有很多时间。我只不过是被派来和你见见面，给你读读稿，帮你理清思路之类.......哇哦，这栋房子还真不赖！”

听到最后一句，Charles不禁露出一个微笑：“跟我来，我猜你也累了吧。来杯冰茶？”

 

 

Hank虽然看着年轻，但在这行已经工作了五六年，是位少见的成熟可靠的年轻人。Charles自然对Hank很有好感，尤其是他们在工作上合作良好的关系。当被告知Raven和Hank的好消息时，Charles也没什么话好说的，他真心祝福这对新进情侣能获得幸福。所以，他没理由让这小伙子吃闭门羹或者是没有完成任务。

 

********

 

Hank正坐在客厅的沙发椅上等待他的冰茶，仍然对这陌生的地方有些拘谨，不过，Charles说中了，他确实有点累了，他摘下眼镜揉了揉脸。

当他将手移开脸上，他眼前突然出现了一个小小身影。Hank差点就惊叫出声。

？！！！

哪里来的小孩？！

 

那个小孩就只是沉默地盯着他看，至少看上去是正常人不是鬼魂。Hank心想，戴上了他的粗框眼睛。

“呃.....你好，小朋友。我叫Hank，Hank McCoy。”Charles的孩子？不可能的吧。但是这可能性也不是没吧......

“我是被邀请进来的。我.....”这是Charles租住的地方，这小孩是这地方的主人的孩子。

“是Charles Xavier的朋友。”他最终决定这么说。Hank不怎么会和小孩打交道，他是独生子,倒是有一个堂兄和两个远房表姐......

 

那小孩听到Charles的名字时眼睛就亮了起来。然后，Hank感到那种被盯得毛毛的感觉消失了。

就在这时，他听到了Charles的声音，“Anya？”Charles拿着冰茶来营救他了，Hank忍不住松了口气。

“Charles先生。”那孩子用稚嫩的声音说，她跑到Charles的脚边，小声问道：“这是你的朋友？”

“是的哦，Anya。”Hank听到，“他是Hank，我的朋友，同时也是我工作上的伙伴呢。”Hank很感谢Charles澄清了他的身份。

“你爸爸呢？”他一边问道，一边将那杯冰茶递到Hank手里。

“在他房间里。他有点不舒服。”

“喔，怪不得我看不见他呢。我还以为你爸爸他在花房里。”

Charles沉默了一会，然后他对Hank这样说：“这么......Hank你就先喝点冰茶，好好休息一下。待会儿我就把东西拿给你。”

“喔，麻烦您了。”说完，Hank就将凑到嘴边啜了口冰茶，满足地轻叹一声。

“Anya你能带我去你爸爸的房间吗？”只见Charles弯腰轻声对那孩子说道。“嗯！”接着小女孩便牵起Charles的手。

Charles向Hank微微点一下头就和那孩子离开客厅。

尽管内心深处Hank多多少少觉得有些奇怪，但他也没多想，他只想尽快将工作完成。

 

**********

“就是这些了？”Hank询问，看向摊在茶几上的几沓稿纸，其中夹着好几张尺寸不一明显是从不同的记事簿上撕下的纸张，还有三四张便条。

“就这些了。Hank。其他的...大部分已经被我送进垃圾桶。”事实上，Hank并没有等太久，而且，那小孩没跟在Charles的身边。

 

Hank伸手从茶几上拿下一沓稿纸，有些心不在焉地翻了一下，那上面的内容显得有些乱糟糟的，而且好像不是说同一个故事？Hank神情困惑地抽出其中一张看了看，又对着另一张看了看，试图弄清那堆字迹时而潦草时而清晰可辨的文字。

平心而论，Hank觉得Charles是个“好”作家，脾气很好，待人友善，不会让他这样的小人物难做。虽说Charles大部分的作品都不太对Hank的口味，他得承认自己比较喜欢严肃文学，但Hank也得承认自己喜欢Charles写的一些文字，那些文字拥有打动人心的力量。或许这也是Charles的书迷俱乐部里女书迷占多数的原因，又或者只是Charles的人气作品都是纯爱系小说。

直到他听到Charles在问他什么，他才从自己的思想迷雾里走出来。

“Raven怎么了？”他双眼不解地眨了下，很快一个想法窜进他的脑海里，这难道是传说中的“大哥哥谈话”？终于来了。这个想法让Hank不自觉地捏紧手里的稿纸。

“我是问，你是不是和Raven约好了的？一个前天，一个是今天。”

“Raven来过这里？！”

“对啊。”

“不，我们没有约好。”Hank摇了摇头，“我甚至都不知道她出差回来了。”

“也许，她只是想给你一个惊喜，你知道她是怎样的人。”Charles柔声说，附送一个微笑。

“.....嗯，嗯，或者是这样吧，我的假期是在一星期后开始.....”他推了推眼镜，脸颊上多了两道淡淡的红晕，“所以原先我俩打算在迈阿密汇合一起度假。不过我想，我们大概能在出发去迈阿密前有点时间待在一起吧。”

Charles伸手拍了拍他的膝盖，“预祝你和Raven度个好假。”

Hank回以微笑。

 

**********

 

Walter从睡梦中惊醒，他从床上坐起来，揉了揉脸，下床走到窗边拉开窗帘。灰白的天色告诉他已经是清晨了。

不久的刚才他又梦见了Hannah，这次的她比Walter与她初相识时要成熟一点，比上次他梦见她时年轻了许多。他看着她怀里抱着装满食物的纸袋朝他走来，那么地真实。看着她洗衣烫衣、掸灰打扫，购物做饭。只可惜，Walter知道那只是梦。

**********

 

看完这段，Hank觉得这段绝对是在哪里看过。嗯，对，William？Reta？人物角色名字，地名，细节物品等的改动是时有的事，所以Hank不感到惊奇。他在意的是......Hank觉得在Charles的作品里，几乎是所有的，都有那么一位女性角色，不一定是主要角色。她就如同幽灵般出没在某个章节里或是某个段落里。Hank曾觉得那只是自己的虚想而已。说到底Hank只是从Raven那里得知“她”的存在，他也没胆量向Charles问这个问题。

 

Charles做了点东西给他填肚子。以前这种时候，他们都会叫外卖解决，不过，他们现在可不在城镇里。

除了这个之外.........Hank看着Charles拿着托盘将一碗贝壳面走出厨房，那是要送进他房东房间里的。在Hank看来，为房东煮东西吃，甚至是送到床边的租客，在这个时代里大概只有Charles了吧？不过，Charles是个心地善良的人，照顾身体不适的房东这种理由已经足够了。可是，Raven曾跟他说过，关于Charles的兴趣，他也难免往那方面想了想那可能性。

 

然后，他见到了Erik，Charles的房东。Lehnsherr先生是位很有魅力的男性，相貌英俊（看看他女儿就很清楚），身材高大而瘦削，肌肉匀称。Hank觉得那可能性要增加百分之五十。但就算是这个也不能说明什么，只不过Hank看见了，看到了Charles看着Lehnsherr先生时的样子，那是他自以为没有人留意自己时，那种流露出爱意的眼神。Hank很确定这是怎么一回事了。

 

Raven知道这个了吗？这是Hank第一件想到的事情。

他定心一想，觉得Raven大概是已经知道这事了。因为就连他自己也看出来了，擅长观察的她一定看出来了。

 

Hank不确定该怎样形容他现在的心情，大概是纠结？他觉得Lehnsherr先生好像不太喜欢他，看着他的眼神也有些严肃，他们之间并没有太多的对话。又或者那可能是因为Lehnsherr身体不舒服没太多精力应酬他，Hank想。然后他又想到，Charles喜欢的人照理说应该有其讨人喜欢的地方，又或者说应该不太难相处。

 

Hank想起了Moira。他想起曾经的他们。实在是世事无常。

至于Hank.......说实话，他喜欢Moira，喜欢Charles，而这点让事情变得有点糟，所以即使过了这么长的时间，Hank还是觉得和他俩工作时感觉怪怪的。

 

Hank小心翼翼地用余光观察着不远处低声说着话的Erik和Charles。然后，Anya，那个孩子，跑到她父亲的脚边，小手拽着Erik的裤子。Charles看到了她，伸手碰了碰她的头发，露出温柔的微笑。

 

Hank平静地看着这一切，抿了抿嘴唇，然后伸手拿了一块屋主招待他的烤饼，默默地吃了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

彼时，一句说话，一个微笑，就已经足够了。  
我很高兴，高兴这绝非永诀。  
——《我喜欢你是寂静的》聂鲁达

Charles有些无聊地把玩着指间的便条，便条纸被他捻成了细棍，他放手，纸棍就落在木桌上。他叹了一口气，从椅子上站起来开始寻思该为自己做怎样的早餐。  
Erik和Anya一起出去了，准确来说是去附近的一间旅馆见Angel。Angel是在那间旅馆工作的厨师，Charles之前吃的烤饼就是由这个女孩儿制作出来的。她是Erik的朋友，偶尔兼职做照看Anya的保姆。Charles见过这位糕点师傅一面，Angel是个甜美有活力的年轻女孩，在制作糕点上非常有才华，而且她拥有一对美丽的翅膀。没错，Angel Salvadore是一个变种人。令Charles感到郁闷的不是Angel，他只是比较想和Anya、Erik一起去旅馆那儿罢了，或许他是想在离开这里之前制造多一点回忆，美好的回忆…..  
说句实话，Charles不想离开。他想过如果他去问Erik延长租期的话，Erik一定会答应的。只是，他这么一个外人多多少少有打扰到他们父女俩的清净生活。有时，他会想：成为他们的一份子吧，那么他就可以永远留在这里。他不想离开这里，当他对Erik产生爱慕之情，离开就成为一件更加困难的事。事情应该不是这样子的，这比高中时的他更糟糕。但更郁闷的是Charles也不知道原因是什么。

早餐过后，Charles决定出去散散步。室外的天气宜人，散步是最好不过的了。Charles喜欢在这儿散步，漫无目的地走着（当然是确保自己不会迷路的情况下），这能帮助他更好地思考，让他的头脑清醒些，把他从现实里拉出，暂时沉浸在他的故事里，而不是想着Erik。

林间的绿荫让这Charles这趟小旅程增添了几分凉意，一步一步地他走向树林深处，看着阳光穿透过叶子形成或大或小的绿斑，呼吸着林子里清新的野外气息。  
只不过突发事件出现了，仿佛是魔法般Erik和Anya凭空出现在树林里，就在Charles的不远处，让Charles从自己的世界里清醒过来。Erik牵着Anya的小手，从树林的另一处走过来，父女俩都戴着由野花编织而成的花冠。他们的突然出现让Charles有点说不出话。他没有察觉到他们的接近，他想自己一定是太沉浸在自己的思想里了。  
“Charles？”“Charles先生！”两位Lehnsherr几乎是异口同声地呼唤了他的名字。  
Anya从Erik提着的黄色塑料桶里拿出一朵花，几乎是一路小跑着来到Charles跟前，举起那朵紫色野花说：“送给你。”  
“多谢，我的小姐。”Charles接过那花，鼻子凑上去嗅了嗅，“花很美。”  
Anya灿笑起来，小小的身子充满了快乐，“我还摘了很多很多花呢！”  
这时，Erik也走到了Charles面前。“来这边散步？”他向Charles问道。  
“是呐。”Charles回答，一边将那朵紫色野花放进胸前的口袋里。“我还以为你在旅馆那边呢。”他不禁望多了两眼在Erik头顶上的花冠，这一无声的动作显然还是被Erik注意到了。Erik露出些许尴尬的神情。  
“Angel不在那儿，她出去了。然后我们决定一边走一边摘摘野花什么的，这样走回家里。”  
Charles身旁的小Anya扯了扯他的裤腿，有些害羞地问道：“你想要个花冠吗？爸爸说我做的花冠很漂亮。”  
“你做花冠来送给我吗？我当然非常愿意收到你的礼物！”  
“好耶，这样我们都戴着花冠了。”Anya高兴地举起双手，然后又放下来，“我要更多花来做。”她认真地说着。“我去摘更多的花。”她对她父亲这么说道，然后，她还咕哝了一句什么，Charles虽然没听清楚，但他觉得有种异样的熟悉感。  
“好吧。你去摘。小心别摔倒哦。”说完，Erik将黄桶递给她，然后Anya开心地提着塑胶桶，有些笨拙地走向不远处的草丛。  
“刚才的….是意第绪语吧？”Charles偏过头问他的房东，Erik小小的惊讶了会儿，回答道：“是呀。”  
“你是犹太人？”Charles不太确定地问。  
“是呀，你不知道？”Charles摇了摇头。在Charles看来，Erik的长相不太像一个典型的犹太人。  
“所以说，你懂意第绪语？”Erik一边问道，一边走向一棵树下，然后坐下。  
“嗯。”Charles答道，跟着Erik也坐了下来。“我以前为了写故事，所以学过一点。”  
“喔。”  
“不过那个故事没写成。”Charles又补充道，有点不好意思地搔了搔鬓角。  
“我觉得我现在对那个故事产生点兴趣了。”  
“抱歉让你失望了。其实那个故事真的很烂。”  
Erik望着不远处的女儿，眼里流露出温柔的爱意，对Charles说：“其实我的意第绪语也不怎么样。我是有犹太血统，但我不是成长在传统的犹太家庭里。我的父亲….该怎么说呢，他是科学的信徒，用现在的话来说应该就是科技宅吧。对他来说，食物就是食物，好吃的东西就是好吃的东西。我母亲就….可以说我爸爸娶了个贤淑的犹太女孩。她去世前……”他突然停住，不说话了。现在他的眼里透出的哀伤。  
一时之间，Charles不知该如何回应，但Erik继续说：“我母亲去世前还会做些符合教义的住家菜，但已经是很久之前的事了，我已经不记得那味道是怎样，唯一记得的是和她一起点蜡烛庆祝节日。然后，我爸的厨艺实际上是不怎么样的，成为单亲父亲之后，他只会做简单的三明治和加热罐头豆子这类的，害我喜欢吃外卖多过喜欢吃他煮出来的东西。”说完，他对Charles笑了一下。他们坐得很近，近到Charles可以听见对方的呼吸声，看见Erik笑起时眼角的细纹，近到Charles可以一根一根数清楚Erik翘着的眼睫毛。此时，Charles觉得Erik头上戴着的花冠不再那么突兀了。Charles想起其实Erik比自己小了好几年，却已经是个持家的好爸爸了。  
“Anya出生后，我就想是时候开始好好学做菜了。买了烹饪书，认真看电视上的大厨的烹饪教学。结果发现做菜其实也没那么难，估计我在这方面没有继承我爸的天份。”  
“太好了，是吗？”  
“是的，太好了。”Erik微笑着点了点头。  
“你做得很好，作为一个单亲爸爸，我是这么觉得的。”Charles说道，看了眼正蹲着的Anya，“Anya健康快乐地成长着，你的努力没有白费。”  
“Charles…我还是第一次听见这个。”  
“那么，我很荣幸做第一个告诉这个给你听的人。因为你是我见过的最好的单亲爸爸了。”  
“谢谢你，Charles。”

Anya拿着一个花冠回来了，“给你，Charles先生。”小小的脸蛋布满了害羞的红晕。  
“哦，谢谢你，我会好好珍惜这份礼物的。”他接过花冠，虽然觉得有点不好意思，但还是戴上了。  
“好看吗？”  
“好看！爸爸你觉得呢？”她仰着小头，问她的父亲。  
“这个嘛，”Erik拉起她的手，然后将Anya抱起，“我觉得还是Anya戴花冠最好看了。”小女孩咯咯地笑出了声。

Charles突然说：“我想起了一样东西。”  
“你是不见了什么东西了吗？”  
“不是。”Charles摇头，“我想起了.....彼得潘。”  
“彼得潘，为什么？”  
“因为你...还有Anya。”  
“我们？”  
“你是彼得潘，这里是你的永无乡，而Anya就是你的叮叮当。”  
“我是叮叮当？”Anya好奇地问了句，“会飞的叮叮当？像Angel一样？”  
Erik轻声笑了起来，往女儿的小脸上亲了亲，溺爱地说道：“是的。我的小天使。”  
“如果，我和Anya是彼得潘和叮叮当，那你就会是温蒂哦，不是吗，Charles？”  
“温蒂？我可比较想做铁钩船长。”Charles故作不满地扁了扁嘴，双手交叉环在胸前。  
“不是所有的小朋友都能扮演到心目中的角色，Charles。来，我们回家吧。我觉得天气好像要变坏了。”  
Erik说得没错，此时一阵大风从远方吹来，被风吹过的树叶所发出的沙沙声Charles站在这里都听得到，等到大风吹到这里时，Charles感觉连自己头顶上的花冠好像快要被吹到飞走。  
Charles看到Erik抱着Anya不方便拿那个塑料黄桶，他就包揽下这个任务。  
“谢了，伙计。”Erik向提着黄桶的Charles轻声答谢道，嘴边是一个淡淡的微笑。


	11. Chapter 11

雨落在地面上之前他们一行人早就躲回大屋里面，然不消一会儿便雨霁风停，大地更添几分清丽，Charles在厨房里刷洗马铃薯准备餐点，此时那花冠当然早已不在他的头顶，Charles将花冠安置在他房间里的写字桌上，等待它枯萎的那天。

Anya在客厅里乱走乱晃，小黄桶里的花散落在这儿或那儿，连茶几上的一份画报也被翻得乱七八糟。等到Erik从厨房来到客厅时，Anya免不了被Erik“说了几句”，而Anya则呆呆地点了点头，乖乖地拿着小黄桶蹲在地上捡起那些花儿，而Erik则整理茶几上的儿童画报，并将移位的沙发移动到原本的位置上。过了一会儿，Charles也来到了客厅，告诉他花椰菜已经烤好了，Erik让Charles先去上菜，说完就默默地捡起地上的花儿放入黄桶里，小声地对女儿说：“爸爸和你一起捡花花只是为了能快点儿吃饭喔，要谢谢爸爸呐，捡完花花还要洗手手才能吃饭，知道吗？”

 

等到了晚上，本是趴在茶几上涂填色画册的Anya却打起了瞌睡，Erik轻轻摇醒了她，并让她喝牛奶，嘱咐她就算眼困也要坚持刷牙。这幕被下楼想倒杯水喝顺便来到客厅坐坐的Charles看到了。

“原来小Anya这么晚还没睡吗？”Charles走到茶几旁，看到茶几上的填色画册便蹲了下来。

“我的错。看电视稍微有点入迷。”Erik回答说，摸了摸他女儿的头发。

“哇喔，这是Anya你完成的吗？”

“对啊。”Anya放下手里的杯子，用手背擦了擦嘴边沾上的牛奶。”

“挺好看的啊。我喜欢这里的蓝色和这些点点。”Charles一边说道，一边用手指描摹画册上的图案。

“Charles先生可以讲个故事吗？”

“什么？我吗？你想听我讲故事？”Charles对于这样突如其来的请求显得有点惊喜又有些迷惑。

“怎么？你不喜欢听你爸爸讲故事吗？”一边笑着向Erik眨了一下眼睛，故意摆出一副为难的样子。

“我喜欢爸爸讲故事。但我也想听你讲故事。”她一本正经地回答道。

Erik笑着向Charles点点头，“好吧，我答应你。但我不保证你会喜欢听。”

“好了，好了，我明白的。”

 

 

从前，有一位美丽的公主，她喜欢踏出户外，就会嗅到薄荷或是春黄菊的芬芳，又或者是青草在脚下踩碎的味道。她会随手捡起细长的榛木树枝胡乱挥舞，抽打荨麻，装作是个中高手与剑客对打；采摘最娇嫩可爱的野花来编织花冠，把它们送给敬爱的父王母后还有亲爱的皇兄皇姐皇弟和皇妹。

“公主的名字呢？”Anya突然问道，她躺在她舒适的小床里，还把一个绵羊玩偶抱在怀里。“她有名字吗？”

Charles顿了顿，继续说：“名字，她当然有啊，公主们都会有个悦耳的名字。这个故事里是一位叫做桂妮薇儿的公主，她的亲人们通常都叫她桂妮。然而……”

然而，有一天她的快乐时光被一位不速之客打扰了，一条巨龙出现在天空将公主掳走，她被绑架了！王国上下都非常担心公主的安危。国王派出卫队搜寻公主的下落，但带回来的却是令人失望的消息。于是贴出皇榜，希望各方能士、勇者能够救回公主。

然后一位剑客出现了。他声称他有特别技能，可以追踪龙的去向、巢穴，但并不需要任何卫队、仆人跟随，他希望能得到充足的资金，精良的武器和优秀的装备，这样才能施展他那套特别的追踪术，成功将公主救出龙爪。国王答应了剑客的要求，只求剑客能在期限内将桂妮薇儿公主带回家。于是剑客出发了。

“喔，对了，剑客的名字是哈利，虽然是假名，但他早已把‘哈利’当作自己真正的名字。”“为什么呢？他不喜欢以前的名字？”

“我想是的。你看，就像是有很多演员和歌星，他们的名字都不是他们的本名呢，你明白吗？”

“我好像明白了。”

剑客哈利排除万难，终于找到了公主的下落，他靠一个十分有效的睡眠魔咒让巨龙沉睡，足以让他够时间在洞穴的某处找到了桂妮薇儿公主，并将公主带离洞穴到一个安全的地方。

只是等哈利回过神来，能够好好看清公主的模样，他才发现古怪的地方。虽然眼前的公主与他得到的桂妮薇儿公主的画像是一模一样，哈利确认了，可是公主的眼神稍带空洞。一开始哈利以为公主是受惊过度，但直觉告诉他事情要严重得多。

一个善良的精灵告诉哈利，公主是因为心被取走了才会变成这个样子。精灵说出自己所知道的情况，原来巨龙和一位魔法师做了交易，巨龙用公主的心换来了稀世珍宝，魔法师带着公主的心朝西边的方向离开了。那是两天前的事。

于是哈利就带着公主去找魔法师。

“故事的上半部分就是这样了。好了，你已经很困了，快睡吧。”Charles哄道，一边帮Anya盖好被单。

“结局呢。我想听结局！我想知道为什么坏蛋魔法师会拿走公主的心？！”她撒娇说，边说边揉着眼睛。

“下次吧。我可不想被你爸爸抱怨我让你熬夜，所以乖乖地睡吧。”Charles柔声对她说，稍稍侧头用眼神向Erik求助。

“Anya。”Erik开口了，“快点睡吧，早睡早起才是好孩子。”仿佛是带有魔力的咒语，Anya随即向他们道晚安：“嗯，晚安爸比。晚安，Charles先生。”说完，果然乖乖地闭上了双眼，抱着绵羊玩偶的她任由自己一点点地坠入梦境。

 

他们穿过走廊，Charles跟在Erik后面走着，一开始Charles以为他们是要去客厅，但正发觉到不是去客厅时，Erik冷不丁地转身，在昏黄的灯光下显得露出有些过于灿烂的笑容，“你说得真棒！”

“呃，谢谢。”Charles稍微有点被惊倒了，不过是惊喜那一种。他跟着Erik的脚步走向了厨房。

“说真的，我想不到你会这么会说故事。你是有录过有声书吗？”Erik问道，站到了冰箱前。

“没有。只是…我在一次书友会上读过一次。”

“你的书迷会？”他打开了冰箱，在昏暗的厨房里，Erik的脸被照亮了。

“不是。只是一个熟人邀请我去那个书友会稍微读一两章我的东西。”Charles看见对方从冰箱里取出一颗圆滚滚的橙子但很快地那橙子被放回冰箱里。

“你说得很棒，连我也听入迷了。对了，你是从哪里知道那故事的？”最后，Erik并没有从冰箱里拿走任何东西。

“我编的。”

“我想也是。我很期待结局会怎样的。”

“谢谢。我可以告诉你会是一个美满结局。”

“哈，这算是剧透了吗？”Erik低声地笑着，似乎不想发出太大的动静，“不过如果那是一个悲惨的结局，我不会放过你的，Charles Xavier，我会…克扣你的伙食。”

厨房里一片昏暗，唯一的光源便是从走廊那边透过来的橙黄色的光，让他们笼罩在一种私密、暧昧的气氛底下，仿佛一碰即破。Charles决定冒险一下，于是他缓缓靠近对方，他能听到他们两人沉稳的呼吸声，但Charles觉得自己那颗在胸腔里跳动的心脏跳得有点太快了，不过Erik背靠着柜台并没有躲开，这是个好兆头。并且这是一次稍纵即逝的机会，所以他稍微踮起脚，试探性地吻上了Erik的双唇。那是柔软稍带热度的触感，还有淡淡的洋甘菊茶的香气。好几个礼拜了，他幻想过亲吻那薄唇是怎样的感觉，大概不止数十次，如今他知道了。

Charles轻轻结束这个短暂的吻，等他张开眼时正好看见Erik缓缓睁开双眼，“就只是这样？”Erik低声说道。Charles明白对方在说什么，他回答：“不是，当然不是。”

“我也是这么想。”Erik这样说道，一边将手贴上Charles的脸颊，另一只手则放在对方的肩头上，微微低头俯身。这次的吻较为缓慢但深入，让Charles能充分享受到探索对方口腔的乐趣，他被Erik撩拨得逐渐亢奋起来，双手自然而然得摆在Erik的腰侧，一手探入对方的衣衫底下，之后又隔着短裤抚摸臀部，稍稍用力挤捏。等到两人的嘴唇都因为亲吻变得又红又肿时，Charles脑海里只能想到“我的天，Erik是个接吻高手。”他内心如此赞叹道。

Erik看上去是一副满足的模样，像是一只大猫，对Charles那头被他揉乱的头发感到很满意，他轻轻地叹息一声：“我们早应该在一个世纪前就做这个了。”

“是的。为什么我们会浪费时间？”Charles同意说，他感到自己的裤裆明显地变紧了，并且离Erik的大腿危险地近。他忍不住顶胯摩擦的欲望，所以他遵循了自己的欲望，接触的那一瞬间，他的喉间发出了微小的吸气声，手掌下的温热肉体让他想要感受到更多。Charles将Erik推挤到柜台的边沿，让他们的身体互相紧贴，衣服的布料彼此摩擦着，他用舌头分开对方的唇，先前Erik的那一深吻让他有点得意忘形，直至Erik推了下他，Charles才尴尬地停下。

“我……”Charles不得不歇口气，又往下说，“抱歉，有好几个礼拜了……”

“我只是认为我们不应该就在厨房里亲热起来。”Erik说道，带着几分笑意，但呼吸稍微有些不稳。

Charles觉得自己脸上在发热，或者那只是他的想象，但鉴于他们二人的身高，Charles觉得自己很有可能像是一只想要爬树的猪。

“对…对啊。”他有点不好意思地附和说道，同时为不能在厨房里亲热感到些许遗憾。

“我的意思是我们去你的房间继续吧。”

“我的房间......？好主意。”听到这话，Charles又觉得没那么可惜了。

 

于是Erik和Charles他们一起前往Charles位于二楼的房间。


	12. Chapter 12

花园里一片寂静，月光如霜，黑夜之中她是唯一的光亮。此时的Lehnsherr家呈现与白天不同的面貌，渗透出某种冷峻而黑暗的神秘感，就像是在阴暗的角落里会出现缥缈的幽灵，静悄悄走廊的尽头仿佛传来窃窃私语，隐隐约约听到了模糊的声音。当打开走廊尽头的那扇门，真相只是枕边的絮语和赤裸的肉体，只是一般爱侣这样或那样的嬉笑搂抱和半推半就。

满足过后，他们就只是互相依偎着，房间里只有渐渐平稳的呼吸声。没多久，Erik就抬起上身坐在床上。  
看见这样，Charles有些惊讶地问道：“你要走了？”  
Erik咧着嘴优雅地笑着，回答道：“不是。再说，这里是属于我的，我能去哪里？我是想清理一下啦。”  
“噢，对，应该的。”他的声音里多了股无言的轻松感。  
“问题是，这房间里没面纸，你得提醒我，明天我要在这房间里放一盒纸巾。”  
“我这里有很多没有的废纸，”说着，Charles坐在了床边，踢掉还挂在脚上的内裤及外裤，光着脚走到办公桌旁，拉开一个抽屉，随手从那里拿出几张纸。跟有条不紊的Erik不同，Charles向来不是一个整洁的人，他的抽屉里乱七八糟地塞着稿纸、撕下的活页纸、便条等等纸张。  
“大概能用得上吧？”他一边说，一边尝试用一张有些皱的纸去擦走身上的黏液。  
“差不多吧。你拿着吧。”他走回到床边，把那几张纸递到Erik的面前。  
“绝对不能忘了要在这房间放一盒纸巾。”Erik说道，用纸擦了擦身体，用完之后捏着纸团交给Charles扔进纸篓里。“等等，有一个问题我必须问你。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你是不是知道我在浴室里撸过？”  
“真的要问我这个问题？”Erik对此挑了挑眉，“哦不，其实我大概知道吧。我虽然能够屏蔽大部分详细的想法，但我不擅长屏蔽强烈的情绪。偶尔，我感应到你有些过于兴奋。然后，我也有一个问题想问你，你知道我在这房间撸过吗？你确实对我说过你能感受得到血液中的铁元素，所以我推测你可以感应到我是否勃起？”  
Erik耸了耸肩，“是，但也不是吧。我确实可以感受到血液里的铁元素，但一般人体血液中的铁元素含量并不能轻易引起我的注意，所以我需要集中精神。”  
“看来我们扯平，对不对？”  
“算是扯平吧。”  
两人终于忍不住大笑起来，但很快Erik意识到了这是个糟糕的行为，连忙，闭上了嘴巴，同时伸手捂住了Charles的嘴，笑声戛然而止。  
“Anya。”Erik轻声的说了一句。Charles意会地点点头，用眼神示意Erik可以拿开捂着他嘴的手了。  
“现在睡觉还太早了，想换个地方吗？”  
“为什么不呢。”  
Erik将Charles的衬衫抛到他怀里，“那么穿上衣服吧。”

*************************************

Charles没想到Erik的家还有一个地下室，而且地下室里稍微有些阴凉，Charles想象着自己的手臂上大概已经凸起一片看不见的小疙瘩。  
“难道你想我们在这儿亲热一番吗？”  
“我的初衷不是这个，不过嘛既然你提到了……”Erik一边说一边走往地下室的更里面的地方，他的停顿吊着Charles的胃口，Charles跟着他直到Erik在一个保险箱前停下，Erik用能力打开了这个保险箱，Erik从保险箱里拿出一瓶东西，Charles认出那是一瓶田纳西威士忌。  
“如果我没记错的话，你说过你家里没有啤酒，说你家有一个女儿，你现在手上拿着的是一瓶威士忌。”  
“我确实说过我家里没有啤酒，我说的不是没有酒精饮料，我可没有说谎哦。而且这威士忌剩下不到半瓶，想和我分享吗？”  
Charles用手指梳了梳有些乱翘的头发，回答说：“那个，虽然我比较喜欢苏格兰威士忌，不过既然你提到了，我怎么能拒绝你的邀请呢？”

顺滑的口感而不辛辣，稍带甜味的香气，几口酒下肚让Charles舒缓了不少。他们轮流就着瓶口喝了好几口威士忌，原本就不是很多的酒这下子差不多见底了。  
Erik并没有关上保险箱的门，Charles在无意间用余光捕捉到保险箱里还放着一个硬纸盒。  
Erik拥有一个硬纸盒放在保险箱里。  
“你还有一个硬纸盒，你在里面放了什么？香烟？”  
这个问题似乎有点吓到Erik了，有瞬间眼神里透着些许惊慌，但他的的神情仍保持着平静。他的视线落到保险箱内，“香烟？哦不，这里没香烟，不过有时我确实会将存货放在这儿保管。至于这个纸盒……”他将酒瓶塞进Charles手里，“我放了一些小杂物在里面，像是相片、幸运物之类的杂物。”  
Erik把纸盒打开，里面确实放着一沓照片。其中最上面的一张是有着少年模样的Erik，看起来单薄而瘦弱，穿着单色T恤、短裤和球鞋，嘴唇很薄，沐浴在灿烂的夏日阳光下有如食尸鬼那般苍白，背景是草地和放着食物的木制长桌和长椅，似乎是在郊外野餐。这是一张老照片，图像显得有些模糊，并且有点泛黄，让人感叹时光的流逝。  
“哇，这是你？！你当时多大年纪？”  
“十岁又或者是十一岁，我记不清了，总之是中学之前拍下的。那是一次家庭郊游日。”Charles瞥见对方抿了抿嘴唇，“一开始就只有老爸和我，但是后来……”最上面的那张照片被拿掉了，底下的那张照片是Erik和一位年龄相仿的女孩的合影，这里的Erik表情变得柔和了些，眉宇间的那股闷闷不乐笑了，被愉快的心情取而代之，甚至露出一丝微笑。Erik将照片反转过来，照片背面有用黑色马克笔写着「Magda」这样一个名字。  
“另一个家庭跟我们一样都来野餐，我就是这样认识Magda。”Erik回忆着说道，偏头对Charles说，眼里还闪烁着笑意：“有段时间，我父亲还以为我们是在交往，甚至想过我们会结婚。但我们只是朋友。”  
Magda是Erik在某年夏天的郊游认识的小姑娘。Magda是另一家来湖边野餐的家庭的女儿。这种情况当然是他们俩都被父母鼓励友好地一起玩耍。Erik向来不是热爱交友的人，但事情是他们确实成为了朋友。甚至有一段时间他们都互相写信给对方，谈谈日常小事之类，而Magda也是第一个Erik可以向她倾诉他的男孩烦恼的对象。现在他们都少有联系，只是偶尔，Erik还是会想起那段互通信件的少年时期。  
“听起来你们曾是很要好的朋友。”Charles喃喃道，看着手上的合照。  
“直到我的能力开始浮现，是我首先疏远她的，因为我不知道……之后我也没有鼓起勇气跟她联络。我很肯定对她来说当时的我一定是个混蛋。”Erik的声音变得越来越小，还透着一股睡意，在单调的白炽灯光下Charles觉得对方看上去很疲惫，也许只是事后的倦意再加上酒精的作用。  
“Raven是……”Charles开口说，声音意外地带点沙哑，“真正意义上的，我的第一个朋友，我的能力在我年纪很小的时候就显现了，自控力还很差，你也知道心电感应者声名在外，即使带了抑制器情况也没多大的改善。直到还是小不点的Raven来到我家，那时我的控制能力算是蛮好的，她很喜欢我的声音在她脑里响起，虽然她青春期就不太喜欢，不过她至今仍然我的好朋友。有一次我跟她说笑，在我年老之时，看到她还是仍然年轻的外貌就会觉得时间不曾流逝，让我产生我也是年轻的错觉……Erik？如果你想睡的话，回到你的房间比较好。”Charles轻轻推了推他身旁的Erik正踏在瞌睡的边缘，Charles认为他们的夜间小酌可以到此为止了。  
“嗯嗯。”Erik轻轻哼着作为回应，从Charles手上拿走相片放回到纸盒里，盖好，连同一些其它的杂物，放回了原处，咔嗒一声，保险箱重新锁上了。  
“晚安，Charles。”  
“晚安，Erik。”  
“晚安吻？”Erik低声说，眼帘半垂，他的头发还很乱，Charles刚想回答，Erik就已经俯身凑过来亲了一下他的嘴唇，一秒之后，就不止是晚安吻那么单纯，Charles任由Erik轻吻着他的嘴唇，柔软同时炽热，尝起来是威士忌的味道，欲望就像黯淡的篝火重又燃起，柔软的舌头滑了进来，舔舐着上颚，让Charles想就这样向欲望投降，向Erik投降，然后Erik在Charles的唇边喃喃低语，性感的沙哑，“我有点累了，不过你应该有办法让我保持清醒吧？”

他俩再次双双倒在床上，衣衫不整的他们缓慢地深吻着，喘息、含糊的呻吟声以及暧昧的水声从他们的唇舌间传出。Erik一只手碰了碰Charles的胸膛转而整只手掌贴在心脏的位置感受着对方的心跳，另一只手则隔着裤子轻抚着Charles的性器，转眼间Charles的裤子就被解开露出了半硬的勃起，随后就被湿热的口腔包裹起来，Erik前前后后地摇晃着脑袋确保整根勃起完全变得湿嗒嗒的。然后，Charles在Erik宛如夏季阳光般灼热的视线下温柔地扩张着他的身体，一只手指，两只手指，三只手指。Charles抽出他的手指，盯着对方放松且略微张开、闪着水光的后穴似乎渴望着被填满，Charles低头挑逗地亲了亲Erik的腹部，危险地接近Erik半硬的性器。Charles用没有沾上润滑液的那只手摸了摸Erik有些发热的面颊，让对方翻过身，尽管Charles很想看着Erik脸，不过考虑到这姿势对Erik来说会比较轻松些。  
Charles并没有急着插入，他先让套着安全套的勃起来回划过股缝，肿胀发热的器官擦过入口的皱褶，Erik颤栗起来，几乎微不可见。几秒后，小Charles滑进了Erik的体内，紧致又湿滑温热的感觉反而让Charles身体里的燥热升了几分。他缓慢地抽插起来，即使Charles想就这样狠狠操干起Erik的屁股，但是Charles更想将Erik一点点地干到失神。  
Charles不知道时间流逝了多少，只知道自己硬热的性器摩擦着丝绒着的内壁所带来的快感让他正一点点地失去控制。Charles那放在Erik髋边的手引导对方调整臀部翘起的角度，让他可以顶入更深的地方，可以顶撞到Erik的敏感点。  
当Erik呜咽着拱起腰迎合着Charles的活塞运动，Charles不得不咬紧着后槽牙忍耐着被夹紧所带来的强烈快感。无需言语，Charles的抽插变得越来越激烈，务求将他们两人推上高潮……

满足过后，他们都躺在床上等待呼吸平稳下来，Charles默默盯着Erik后颈那处日晒的痕迹，淡淡的小麦色和苍白皮肤的交界处，他吻了吻那被薄汗覆盖着的皮肤。Charles感到很平静和放松，他已经有很长时间没感受过这般轻松和平静了，他的嘴角勾起了一个宁静的微笑。

然后，有一天，Lehnsherr家又迎来了一位访客。


	13. Chapter 13

如同往常一样，今天也是一个阳光灿烂的日子，至少在Charles听到门铃声响起之前他认为今天没什么不一样。  
他打开门，看见一个长相俊朗且似乎是拉丁裔的男人站在屋门前。  
对方看上去也挺惊讶的，足足有五秒盯着Charles没有说话。  
“那个，有什么事吗？”  
“呃，我是来找Erik，Erik Lenhsherr。请问你是谁？”英语说得十分流利，虽稍带口音但显得迷人。  
“我是这里的房客.......”  
“Charles，是什么人来了？”Erik的声音由远至近地传来，眨眼的功夫他就来到了玄关。  
“是你.......”Erik的语气听上去颇为惊讶，但很快恢复沉着镇静。  
“没错，是我，我认为我们可以谈一会儿。”  
Erik直直的盯着拉丁裔男人没有出声，“好吧。但是......”他侧头望向Charles，”Charles你能不能到别的地方......或许散散步？你可以稍微出去散散步吗？一个半小时就可以了，如果你不介意的话。”  
“散步听上去似乎挺好的，那我就不妨碍你们谈话了。”

那是Erik认识的人，与我无关。Charles在心里这么对自己说。  
出门的时候，Charles在大门口那里听到一声很轻的叫唤。  
“Janos”  
那把声音是属于Erik的。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Charles漫步于静谧的树林里，阳光透过树荫投射下来，斑斑驳驳。  
他一直走，一直走，直到他的鞋底沾满了草籽花汁。  
他抬起头，望向树林深处。  
他记得那一天，Erik和Anya就是从树林的那一头走过来，手牵着手，头戴花环，和谐融洽的父女俩。  
彼得潘和叮叮当。  
Charles感到一股莫名的失落感。  
Charles还是第一次见到有其他人来这所乡间别墅找Erik，除了Angel之外。从拉丁裔男人身上的大城市气质判断，大概是以前就认识的人？不过，似乎Erik并不乐意见到那男人。Erik看起来是个平凡的单亲爸爸，绝不会是那种会树敌或是惹是生非的人…….这么想似乎不合理，这只是他主观的想法，包含了对Erik的感情，毕竟他不了解Erik的过去。  
再一次地，Charles感到自己是一个局外人，一个过客。他和Erik之间的，只是一段夏日情缘。当夏天结束，秋风吹起时，他们就会回归各自的生活。当夏天结束时便会消散。Charles不会再是Erik的那个写文章的房客，他会回到那个他在大城市里的家中，是作家Charles，那个曾经饱受瞩目的青年作家。

够了，Charlie，别再像个小孩似的 !

他们都是你情我愿的成年人，他不应该这么孩子气。

做点什么！

Charles这么告诉自己。

当他伸手转动门把的时候，Charles强迫自己打起精神，尽量不让自己显得太过......失魂落魄。

这时，刚好是过正午时分不久，他举步穿过走廊，紧接着Charles就看见Anya朝他小跑过来，并且换了一身衣服——她现在正穿着一件丁香色的连衣裙。  
“Charles先生！”她叫唤了他的名字，然后她在他面前站好。  
“Charles先生，我们要去野餐！和我们一起去？”小小的脸上布满了兴奋的红晕。  
“野餐？”Charles禁不住稍稍提高了声调。  
“嗯嗯！去野餐！”  
“Anya。“他俯身，双手撑着膝盖，“可以带我去找你爸比吗？“

Charles能看见那个巨大的木篮，天知道他有多久没看见过野餐篮这玩意了，哦对，大概除了在电视机或是在杂志上看到之外。

Erik在厨房忙碌着，只见他打开冰箱又关上冰箱，手脚麻利地将食物饮品摆在流理台上，然后又将需要的东西放入野餐篮内。并且，还有的是，仿佛是为了配合Anya丁香色的连衣裙，Erik也换上了一件淡紫色的T恤。  
“嘿！”  
“Charles。”Erik抬起了头，附带一个微笑。  
“爸比！”Anya叫了一声，一边跑向她父亲的身边。  
“爸比，我能带软糖去吗？”Anya问道，小小的脑袋塞进Erik手臂与腰部的空间里显得可爱极了。  
“当然可以，小家伙。”  
“那我去拿！”她几乎是小跑着跑出厨房的，伴随着她轻盈而稚嫩的笑声。  
“Anya告诉我说你们要去野餐，可以捎上我吗？”Charles说，视线没有从Erik身上离开。  
“你在说些什么傻话，我已经在准备你的那份食物了，你当然也要跟着。”Erik一边说一边继续着手上的动作。  
Charles静静微笑着，然后他回道：“这听上去似乎让我没有其他选择。”  
“我不想浪费食物，所以，你最好跟着来。”  
“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”  
“唔……噢，你可以去拿一条大毯子过来吧，绿白相间，就是在楼梯旁的那个杂物房内，很容易就能看见。”  
“收到。我这就去。”  
“还有，记得把它抖一抖才拿过来。”  
“好的。”  
他在迈步离开之前忍不住快速瞥了Erik一眼，都是因为那件淡紫色的T恤。那很旧了，想必是穿了多年的衣服了，当初那上面的紫色一定比现在的鲜亮得多，并且那上面印着——卡通图案。  
Erik发现他这一小动作，他用手扯了扯胸前的布料。  
“这是一件旧衣服。”  
Charles站住了，对于被对方发现自己的小动作，觉得有些尴尬，但他尽量不让自己表现出来。  
“你是，呃、这个的粉丝？”Charles比划了一下，他从没想到过Erik会是热衷于漫画、游戏的人。  
“噢，我不迷这个。虽然我喜欢它的设定跟故事背景，可是....我不是粉丝。是大学时的一个人送给我的，一个无伤大雅的玩笑。这上面印的是小磁怪。”

 **小磁怪** 。  
只是听名字就足以理解到这确实是个无伤大雅的玩笑。

“你现在穿也很合身呢。”  
“嗯哼。你不是十分钟之前就应该去拿毯子吗？”  
“OK，我这就去拿那条毯子，等我。”

*****************************

他们的目的地是位于树林间的一小块空地，那是一片长满了紫色花儿的草地，Charles甚至能感觉得到他的裤脚边沾上了花粉。  
这是一幅略带奇异的景象。  
林间的紫色花儿，穿着紫色衣服的父女二人。Charles早已知道Anya喜欢紫色，如果Anya说这里是她最喜爱的地方他也会毫不惊讶。  
这里简直就像是属于Erik跟Anya的秘密花园。  
这是私人地方，Charles觉得自己或许不应该出现在这里。

这是风和日丽的一天，即使是午后这个时间点，阳光也不毒辣，气温相对宜人。  
他们将那绿白相间的毯子铺在草地上，藤制野餐篮放在其上。叮叮铛身着丁香色的小裙子，跑进那片花地里，彼得潘也趟进那紫色的溪流，握住了叮叮铛的双手，夏日的阳光在照耀，让一切看上去宛如一幅色彩明快鲜艳的油画，仿佛这里就是远离尘世的永无岛。

就是这一瞬间，Charles把他的苦恼、悲伤、疑惑，踌躇抛到脑后，抛到他脑里最远的那一个角落。比起现在，所有一切都不重要了。  
如果这一切都是梦，他希望自己不要醒过来。

“爸比，长大后，我想成为，这样的花朵!”女孩边喝着她爸爸递给她的果汁边问道。  
“呃，这不太可能，宝贝儿。”Erik正从篮里拿出一盒覆盘子，他停住了，另一只手里一小袋水果干。他显出一丝慌乱。  
“为什么?你说过，我长大后想成为什么都可以。”Anya不解地眨着眼睛，从她爸爸手里拿过那袋水果干，小小的手迫不及待地伸进密封袋里拿出一块果干。  
Charles呵呵笑了起来。那只是修辞手法。

“因为……花是植物，你是动物，从动物转变成植物，这可不太容易。”  
女孩的嘴巴半张着，似乎想说些什么，但是半天也没把话说出来。  
“…用魔法还可能吗？”  
“呃……”Erik向Charles投向求助的眼神，而这一次，Charles作出了回应。  
“嘿，别听你父亲说的。你长大后当然想成为什么都可以。”  
小女孩的眼里一下子就燃起了希望。  
“真的吗？”  
“当然，小家伙。也许是以一种令人意想不到的方式，一种不同的方式。但是在实现之前，你需要知识。”他顿了顿，这回轮到他拿过Erik手里的东西。Charles打开那盒覆盆子，取出一颗放进口里，酸甜的味道立刻溢了出来。他有另取了一颗放在自己的掌心摆在Anya的身前，女孩拿了起来。  
“不过，你需要知道的事情可不少。”他让女孩摊开手掌，他将一颗覆盆子放在她的手心里，拿出另一颗接着放，然后又是一颗。  
“当你知道的事情足够多，你就知道该怎么做了。”  
“可是......可是，我想现在就知道做到的方法，Charles先生！”  
“Anya......”Erik轻轻叫唤了他女儿的名字，语气稍显无奈，但没有丝毫责备的意思。  
“Anya，我的年纪比你大对吧。”Charles说。  
女孩点点头。  
“即使是我这个年纪，我也不敢肯定我知道足够多的事情，更何况是你呢。你想知道实现的方法就只能由你自己寻找了。日复一日，年复一年地你懂的事情就会渐渐增多，我跟你父亲都是这样过来的，事实上，所有人都是这样的。所以，请你耐心等待那一刻。”  
女孩似懂非懂地点点头，然后将手里的那一把覆盆子逐颗摆进嘴里咀嚼起来。Erik、Charles则心照不宣地相视而笑。

他们看着Anya在不远处追逐着一只蓝纹蝴蝶，微风吹拂，亲吻他们裸露在外的皮肤。  
“Erik，我想……”他说。  
风在吹，树在动，虫在鸣。  
Erik在看着他。眼神稍带疑惑。  
片刻后，他重新找回自己的声音:“我可以延长租期吗？”  
“只是这个？我还以为是什么事呢。”Erik咧嘴一笑，拍掉之前沾在手上的草叶。  
“我和Anya都习惯了屋子里多了一个人，我的意思是，你甚至不必特意来说服我，我们都喜欢你的陪伴……”  
“真的？”  
“嗯哼。租期的话，你想延长多久都可以。”  
“Erik Lehsherr,我真想吻你!”  
然后，他真的这么做了，他的脸突然靠近，飞快地往Erik的唇上啄了一下。  
风在吹，草在动，虫在鸣，Anya仍然在不远处玩耍着。

**我想静静地听你的呼吸，**  
**永远清醒在这甜蜜之中。**


	14. Chapter 14

每个人都有秘密

 

缓缓睁开双眼眼皮，Anya发觉自己置身于一片昏暗之中，不知何时她睡着了，而且还好像睡了很久。  
多晚了？该吃晚餐了吗？Anya的小脑瓜思考道。  
她朝庭院那边望，屋外也是阴沉沉，整个天空都布满了铅灰色的云，而且有越变越黑的趋势。云层中还有一个小小的太阳在模糊地发着光。Anya从她睡着的沙发上下来，光脚走在些微冰凉的地板上，她打了一个激灵。客厅和走廊的连接处挂有一个时钟，Anya走到那里，认真地研究上面显示的时间：短的那支指针还指着“4”，也就是说，现在还是属于下午的时间。接着他走到了厨房，她的爸爸不在那里。她又去了自己的房间、她爸爸的房间，还是没有看到她的爸爸。她试着呼唤她的父亲，喊了好几遍也没有回应。Anya只好走向通往花房的那扇门。  
只是查看了厨房、卧室的这段时间，这会儿天空已经迅速黑了下来，而且还发出沉闷的响声。Anya也不顾忘记穿上鞋子的双脚，赤脚走在草地上，可是就连花房也没有她爸爸的踪影。失望略过她的脸庞。不过由于天气的缘故她接着就急忙跑回屋内，回到她醒来的地方，趁着还有些许光亮，打开了客厅的台灯。等她做完了这些，天空已经黑得可以滴下墨汁了。很快应该会下很大很大的雨。  
很厉害的样子。Anya想。  
忽然，Anya用眼角的余光瞥见一个身影，留心一看，是庭院里站着一个小孩子。那是一个比Anya高的大孩子，留着卷曲的短发，穿一件条纹短衫。  
比起想要知道那个孩子是谁，Anya想着的是其他的事情。  
犹豫了一下，她打开面对庭院的落地窗，向那孩子喊道：“要下雨了，你想进来吗？”  
没有回应，对方甚至连一点反应也没有，就那样背对着她站在庭院中。  
“要进来吗？”她又问了一遍，不过仍是没有听到答话。  
没耐性再问下去的Anya干脆关上落地窗，似乎是选择了这个方法来应对这种她不知如何应对的情况。  
眨眼间，豌豆般大小的雨点便啪嗒啪嗒地掉落下来，打在玻璃上发出砰咚的声音，很快就变成只有咚咚声。  
屋外是一片模糊的黑暗，Anya有些看呆了，明明还是白天的时间却黑得犹如夜晚，她觉得这很神奇。

_是魔法？天气巫师召唤了一场大雨？噢！也有可能是变种能力！？爸爸一定知道有没有那样的变种能力。可是他在哪里呢？对了，Charles先生！如果他还在二楼的房间，他一定知道爸爸在哪里！_

正当她要去找Charles先生的时候，她记起了庭院里那个陌生的孩子，她连忙望向那个角落寻找那小孩的身影。

 _不在_ 。

她将额头和鼻子压在玻璃窗上试图看清屋外的状况，确认了庭院里没有那孩子的身影。  
或许那人找到了避雨的地方了，而且很有可能还在我家屋檐下。Anya这么告诉自己。  
话说回来，那孩子到底是谁呢？小女孩思忖着，实在猜不到那陌生的孩子为什么会出现在她家的庭院里。  
她一边想着，一边走出客厅，想去到大门外找找看那孩子在不在。屋内一片昏暗，尤其是通往二楼的楼梯显得黑黢黢的，令Anya不自觉地屏住了气息。她在走廊摸黑找到了电灯开关的位置，脚尖微微踮起，伸长胳膊举过头顶，顺利打开了走廊整个走廊至玄关的电灯。  
霎时间屋内就明亮起来了。

这不是很好吗？如果下一次还会发生这样的情况，这才是应该要做的第一件事嘛。

小女孩边嘟囔边走向玄关，她到了门边，大门外的雨声十分清晰地传入到她耳中。她盯着深色的大门，然后下一秒她的双手就扶着门板，将左耳贴上门板侧耳倾听起来，屏住呼吸留意着门外的动静。可惜，除了吵闹的雨声外她什么也没有听见。然后，她这才小心翼翼地转动门把将大门打开。首先是她的小脑袋探出门外，看见门廊里没有其他人才推开大门。雨水乘着风扑到她的脸蛋上，门廊的一侧已经全湿了，湿漉漉的一大片让Anya觉得地板很难会干透。她望了望左边，又望了望右边，赤脚踏出门外，并且打开了门廊的电灯。冷白色的灯光落在门廊前的碎石小路上，再被远处的黑暗吞没，被雨声吞没。  
她不会冒险向前多走几步，即使她很想伸手感受雨水拍打在手掌上的感觉，可她不愿意弄湿双脚。

 _为什么我要在意那个陌生的小孩？_  
她半张着嘴，眼神迷茫地看着面前的滂沱大雨。  
_因为你要做个好孩子啊。_  
_也对。_

小女孩似乎是想到了什么，但她还是决定先找房间在二楼的Charles先生。  
于是她默默地走回屋内，把大门关上。

*****************

**你可不是什么坏孩子。小山雀汤米的妈妈说。**

*****************

可是，Anya想错了，那孩子还在这里。  
事情发生在她原路折返回屋内，她能看到有一个小小的身影站在楼梯那儿……  
虽然还是看不清对方的面容，但这次Anya觉得那孩子是个男孩，他站在楼梯的中段，Anya不知道对方是怎样进来的。  
“喂，你还是进来了。”Anya一边说一边朝着楼梯的方向小跑过去。  
那男孩这次也没有作出回应，同时转身也开始跑起来，跑向二楼。  
“等等，等等我。”Anya大声喊道，连忙加快了脚步。  
当她到达二楼时，她再次失去那孩子的身影。

_这是捉迷藏吗？_  
_哦，也许他跟Charles先生一样也是要在她家住上一段时间的人！？_

Anya很少有和其他孩子玩耍的机会，不过如果那男孩真的也要住在她家的话，尽管他是个不回应问话的孩子，Anya还是很乐意跟他玩一玩的。  
“嘿，快点出来！无论你的名字是叫什么……我叫做Anya，Anya Lehnsherr，至少你也要告诉我你的名字吧，这里可是我的家。”她朝着空无一人的过道喊着，一边朝前踏出小心的步子。  
“拜托了，你也应该有礼貌一些。我们可以玩接球。”  
她走到了Charles先生房间的门前，房门是紧紧关着的。

_Charles先生在里面吗？_

正当她想将门打开时，有把声音从附近传来。  
“Anya，你在跟谁说话？”Anya听到的是她父亲的声音，  
“爸比！”她循声而去，然后看见她的爸爸站在楼梯的底层，抬头望着她。她的双手搭在木制扶手上，她瞧见她爸爸的头发因为被打湿了而变得卷曲湿答答地贴在头皮上，不止是头发，他脸上沾满水珠，衣服也湿了一大片。  
“你去哪里了？”  
“我只是去了镇上的超市买东西而已。我跟嘱咐过，他帮我照看你，他没告诉你我去镇上了吗？” Erik回答，同时用手抹走脸上的水。  
“我刚睡醒不久，没看见Charles先生。”  
“哦……你睡的可真久。”Erik说，将手往他湿乎乎的头发里随意一插，拨弄几下，如同雨般的水珠随着他的动作毫不客气地滴落了下来。  
“那你刚刚是跟Charles说话吗，小家伙？”  
“不是呀，是跟一个男孩说话，一个大孩子。”  
“一个男孩？真的吗？你真的是跟一个男孩子在说话吗？”  
“事实上只是我对他说话，他没有跟我说话。”  
疑惑在Erik心中升起，同时感到有一丝不对劲，但是处于落汤鸡状态的他无心再细想下去。  
“你没穿鞋。”  
Anya没有回应，只是看着他。  
“那个男孩是什么样子的？”  
“棕色卷发、穿条纹衣服。”  
“好吧。”他有些无奈的说了一声，然后抬脚走上了楼梯，来到了Anya的身边。  
“所以呢，那男孩在哪里？”

*****************

**对，你可不是什么坏孩子，山雀爸爸说。**

*****************

Charles记得的第一件事是Erik向他大喊大叫。  
这件事不应该发生，不应该在这种时候发生……  
当Charles处理好这次的“混乱”之后，他发觉自己不能够直视Erik的眼睛。  
他已经准备好Erik前来质问他，那份震惊、疑惑、愠怒还有担忧再明显不过了。Erik先是默默将Anya领到客厅，再拿出饼干让他女儿吃。  
安置好Anya之后，他俩静静地站在饭厅的一个角落里，一开始两人都默不作声，唯一的动静就是Erik拿着一条干毛巾在擦干自己。  
“我会解释的，Erik。”Charles开口说，不知怎么地，他觉得自己的心脏跳得很快。  
“好了，我做好心理准备了。”Erik终于回应道，把手里的毛巾一甩搭上了一张椅子的椅背上。  
Charles察看Erik，虽然对方的表情有些紧绷，但他的姿态不像是发怒的前兆。  
“请你开始说吧。”他又加了一句。  
只是，Charles不知道该从何开始说。  
终于，他想到了第一句他应该说的话了。  
“像这样的事情以前也发生过，虽然次数不多……已经很久、很多年没有发生过这种意外了。”  
深呼吸一下，Charles继续说道：“我很抱歉，Erik。”  
Erik嘟哝了一声，Charles没有听清楚。  
“嗯，我接受你的道歉。”他接着说，“可是你还欠我一个解释。”  
他朝Charles投向询问的目光，又说道：“你还没有解释那个男孩是怎么一回事。”  
心跳的声音也许是他的想象，因为屋外哗哗的雨声大得多了。  
“……那，不是‘他’，准确来说也不是幻影，可以说是我的一部分，‘它’是我的，这很复杂……不过简单来说，它是我的执念的具象化。它的形象其实是我的不存在的儿子。”  
不响，Erik都没有说话，他只是抿嘴加皱眉地盯着Charles。  
“你再说多一遍？我不是很明白。”Erik问道。  
Charles苦笑了一下，回答：“当然可以，我说一个较长的版本可以解释清楚。”

*****************

**山雀爸爸说，即使你不小心做了什么坏事，我都喜欢你，爸爸我无论是什么样的你都是最喜欢了的哦。小山雀汤米相信它爸爸妈妈的话，欢快地喳喳叫起来。**


	15. Chapter 14.5

这是一个俗套的爱情故事。  
我至今依然会时常回想起我们相遇那天所发生过的事。她的温柔，她的冷漠，她的嘲讽，她在我回忆里的魅力不曾消减过一分一毫。无论过去了多少年，无论多少记忆已经淡化模糊，但总有一两件事会记得特别清楚。  
也许我真的老了。  
我说出了一切。  
我告诉他我在求学时曾爱上过一个女孩；  
我告诉他我是怎样向那个女孩告白的；  
我也告诉了他女孩在答应我的求婚后因意外去世了。  
我告诉了他，我是怎么样被击沉到谷底；  
我告诉了他，我是怎样用酗酒和滥药来逃避；  
我也告诉了他，我是怎样走上写作的道路。  
我的痛苦，我的内疚，我的执着，一切的一切，所有的一切，我都说了出来。  
Erik一定会觉得我很疯狂，如果不是，那一定会是觉得我很傻。

无论如何，他知道了我的秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运存档


	16. Chapter 15

下午，3点48分，Moira MacTaggert的个人办公室里。  
Hank McCoy望着他的上司若有所思地盯着办公桌上的电话，仿佛是她正在等待一通非常重要的电话，一时之间不能离开座位。明明Hank进到办公室里已经有三分钟了，可是Moira还没有开始说什么。  
“告诉我，是什么让我们公司……姑且算是数十年如一日地在这出版社界屹立不倒的呢？”  
被上司突然提问，Hank尽了他最大的努力接收了这个问题。  
稍微思考了一秒，他回答道:“是因为我们有靠山?”  
“喔，抱歉，那刚才那不是在问你。”Moira连忙解释。脸上残留的疲惫告诉Hank，今晚夜里凌晨2点35分才下飞机的她，绝对还没有得到充分的休息。可今天下午她Moira就是在这样的状态下，穿着套装拎着包到公司里了。谁也没料到会在今天看见她出现在公司里。包括知道她日程表的Hank。  
“出差回来，总得跟老大交代一下。”  
她是这么对Hank说的。  
总而言之，还是报告二字。  
“只是因为以前有个人这么问过我，我有些自言自语说了出来了。你这个回答好啊。比我那时的好多了。对啊，我们公司后台够硬，靠山够大，亏不亏，赚不赚，对我们老板来说都是一件无所谓的事……所以呢，Hank，我们今天还是继续工作吧。”  
Moira突然说出这样的话，让Hank觉得他们公司是不是要倒闭了。  
倒不是说没有这个可能。  
“所以呢，我这里有个适合你的工作。”说着她便打开手边的一个抽屉翻找起来。  
“嗯？”  
“……找到了。”  
一份文件出现在他眼前。  
“这是?”  
仔细一看，才发现是一沓文稿。  
文稿第一页就印着《捷径》这几个字。  
他拿了起来，关于这份文稿的记忆一点一点清晰起来。  
“你还记得吗？”  
听见对方的询问，Hank点头表示他记得。  
当初读到这份文稿时记忆逐渐鲜明起来，那是一种既怀念又有趣的感觉。  
Hank抬起头来，还不清楚Miora想要他做什么。  
“我的任务跟这篇有关?”  
“很好。大约是一年前，我们收到这份投稿，当时我让你和我一起审阅其他投稿文章，所以你也读到过了。但你还不知道后续事情。”  
Hank突然想起来了，他对这份文稿的印象，还有Moira即将要讲的事情是什么。  
“难道说……”  
“这篇投稿通过审查后，我们这边的人当然是去联络了投稿人以征求同意将它刊登出来。”  
Hank想起来了，那时他还翻了一下那期的杂志，里面没有那篇文章。所以说，那个人没有同意。  
“那时去联络的人就是我，Hank。你也清楚，一般来说，征求同意只是形式上的程序。谁知对方反而给我吃了闭门羹。原因可能有千百种。”  
Hank倒是没有料想到事情会是这样子的。  
“只不过当时我也正在忙别的事，被他、她拒绝了几次之后，我也没再继续下去，这份文稿也就不了了之了。但是在两个月前，我再一次去联络对方了……当年那个投稿人只留下一个电子邮箱地址作为联络方式。我本来就不抱希望了，这个电子邮箱说不定早就被弃置了。可是，真让我给联系上了，就是这个月初的时候。”  
他捧场地拍着手掌。  
“本来我们已经通过电子邮件谈好了，对方答应我们可以面谈，就在这个礼拜五，一切都很顺利，只是又因为出差这事儿  
……”她叹了一口气，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“这次的面谈，你代替我去赴约，这样子没问题吧，Hank?”  
突然叫他去和投稿人面谈什么的……  
“好的。”他答应道。

Hank知道这跟Charles不是一回事，Charles是一个特例。

“那么，关于这次面谈的几个要点我已经整理好出来了。”Moira打开她的记事本，拿出夹在里面的两页纸递给Hank。Hank接住了，纸上是Moira那略潦草但工整的字迹，那是整整两页纸的内容。  
“我先跟你简单说一下。首先是……”Moira开始说道。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“然后，有不明白的地方再来问我。总之，这段时间你就准备一下吧。”  
“好的，我知道了的，Moira。那么我就出去了。”  
“嗯。”  
看着Hank渐渐缩小的背影，Moira再次叹了一口气。她拿起自己的手机，找到了标注着[Charles Xavier]的号码。犹豫了一下，她摁下了通话键。

“嘟——”  
“嘟——”  
“……”  
“嘟——”

Moira默默听着手机里头拨号中的提示音，直到听到那把熟悉的声音。

“Hello，Charles。很抱歉打扰你悠哉悠哉的时间，但我有事要跟你谈谈。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

星期五这天到了。Hank来到了约定的见面地点咖啡馆。  
距离约定的时间还有不到两分钟。Hank觉得自己的心脏跳得很快，他不确定这是因为自己过于紧张，还是因为他喝的咖啡让他的心跳得更快。

Jason Behring，《捷径》的作者。Hank这次面谈的对象。  
Hank甚至没有对方的联系电话，在这个社交网络服务很普遍地占据着人们日常生活的时代，Hank仅仅只有对方的电子邮箱这一种联系方式。除了Jason Behring这是个笔名之外，Hank对于这次要见面的人可以说是一无所知。没错，Jason Behring是一个笔名，因为仔细想的话，会发现“Jason Behring”也是《捷径》中出场人物的名字。  
Hank没有发觉自己沉浸在思考模式，等他发觉时就听到有一把声音在跟他问话。

“是McCoy先生吗？”  
“抱歉，让你久等了。”

不对，是两把声音。

出现在他眼前的是两个人。

谁才是Behring?  
他们两个都是?  
不过感觉好像很年轻的样子?

事实上，他们比Hank想象中的Behring要年轻得太多了。

“呃，呃，请问谁是Jason Behring先生?”Hank还是稳住了自己，但他之前准备好的方案一、二、三早就被他抛在脑后了。

那两个年轻小哥互相对视了一下，其中戴鸭舌帽的那位将帽子摘了下来，露出了红色的头发。  
红发小哥伸出食指指着自己。“我是。”  
同行的金发小哥笑了一下也指着他的同伴说:“他是。”

Hank觉得自己还是喝点咖啡以外的饮品比较好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2019.  
> :)


End file.
